


Un Ingeniero En Equestria

by Xel_Naga



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, StarCraft, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xel_Naga/pseuds/Xel_Naga
Summary: Hay cosas en el universo que es mejor dejar como están. Hay secretos que pueden cambiarlo todo y destruir la paz y felicidad de los inocentes. Hay pecados demasiado grandes para dejar sin castigo y almas mansillas que han de ser liberadas de su tormento. Y en una nota del personal si se quiere morir de la risa en mi intento de realizar un crossover mediana mente aceptable.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de comenzar esto es un FanFiction no soy dueño de Starcraft ni de My Little Poni ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Blizzard Entertainment y HASBRO por este medio hago. De su entender que esto lo hago. Por diversión sin planes de lucro así mismo en esta historia pueden aparecer personajes de otras historias que les extraigo para mi uso en este crossover me falto algo que mencionar? A si la crítica, la crítica constructiva siempre será apreciada.  
> Se busca editor
> 
> : Especial Caracteres :
> 
> -Persona que habla-
> 
> * Telepática Comunicación *
> 
> /Pensamientos personales para uno solo/
> 
> (Acción)

Un ingeniero en Equestria

  
Prologo

Esto debe ser la broma más grandioso del universo, no puede ser real, que hanhecho.Esas eran sus primeras palabras una vez que había vuelto a ser consciente del mundo un su alrededor. En el complejo de laboratorios enXT39323 un planetoide que se encontró con el Protectorado Umojano.

Pero dado que las constantes instrucciones del Dominio por las alegaciones del auto proclamado Emperador ArcturusMengsk para gobernar todos los Terran, para que loshabíahecho tomen medidas para mantener su independencia.

La influencia intrusiva por parte del Dominio es evidente en el área de investigación y desarrollo científico, donde los laboratorios ocultos y la omisión de información no son opciones, sino la norma.

El ambiente de trabajo asemeja a una fortaleza y la obsesión con los secretos son un precio pequeño para la oportunidad de investigar aquí.

Apenas unas horas antes de que el logro alcanzara la estabilización del reactor de cristal por la aleta Teníamos un motor que no permitía alcanzar la tierra en un año después de la tierra de la dirección de Tierra Unidad planteada para el sector luz verde para el desarrollo de un nuevo tipo De motor para igualar y evitar que volviera a repetir lo de hace unos años con el ataque indiscriminado a los centros de población civil.

Nuestra satisfacción dura poco más de una hora más tarde empezaron las torres defensivas a abrir fuego contra un objeto en la órbita del planeta no se sabía si eran los Protoss o los Zerg.

C-14 en automático lo malo ocurrió inmediatamente después de que comenzara el asalto de los marines. Los Zergling comenzaron un emerger de diferentes aviones del complejo y atacar a los agresores del Hidralisco y en el proceso perdió el resto de su equipo los cuales Dimitri y Alex dejaron solos solos en esa pesadilla.

Como llegar a cerrar los contenedores de suministros para los laboratorios mientras ocurría la masacre a su alrededor cuando final mente el ruido seso me deslice lo más silencioso que pude para no alterar el silencio que se avia instado hace apenas unos minutos en el Área pero lo que vio fue algo salido de sus pescados pescados el resto de su equipo había sido despedazado junto con los marines del Dominio junto con casi todos los pescados y el Hidralisco, también había caído también pero había un puñado de los pescados y las inmediaciones Pensó que esa seriedad pero no otra cosa algo que no puedo explicar comenzaron a en volverse en capullos para que el propósito era desconocido y no tenía intenciones de averiguarlo así que comenzó un rodeo tan alegado como el extra posible para no perturbar los capullos.

El laboratorio en el que había pasado los últimos 15 años de su vida en ese complejo, primero como investigador y más tarde como el desarrollo donde había recibido por el reconocimiento y el apoyo para realizar sus propias investigaciones para conseguir avances, desvelar misterios del cosmos y crear los Avances que los permitirían sobrevivir, pero una hora estaba corriendo por su vida atreves del complejo para llegar a la investigación de su equipo y la zulla, para asegurar el prototipo pero no tenía medios para salir de este lugar con la vida salvaje que había sobrevivido Tanto se encontró más allá de mí

Dicen que la necesidad es la madre de la invención y en ese momento no lo dudó ni un poco después de lograr de recuperar la investigación se dispuse a realizar la mayor estupidez de su vida y en su defensa diré cuando es entre morir y vivir la segunda opción parece la más fácil.

Después de a ver requisado un chasis VCE T-280 había comenzado el arduo trabajo de desensamblar el prototipo y transportarlo a uno de los almacenes del laboratorios donde se había guardado una nave de transporte que sería parte de las pruebas de campo del nuevo motor para saber qué tan confiable será pero dadas las circunstancias seria su medio de huida si no le mataba dado que no tenía ni idea de cómo volar esta cosa mucho menos como operarlo correcta mente. Afortunadamente le habían integrado un IA para no exponer a un piloto a las pruebas iníciales.

Casi diecisiete horas después de que había comenzado el asalto del Dominio había cesado todo indicio de que las torretas estuvieran funcionando pero esas no fueron las buenas noticias al parecer alguien habíaaccesado a la red de defensa de la instalación y estaba buscando a los sobrevivientes.

No les tomo mucho dar con la sección en la que estaba pero se las había ingeniado para anular los protocolos de seguridad y sellar el laboratorio savia a ciencia cierta que no ganaría mucho tiempo ya que con la red de defensa a su disposición podrían sortearsus manipulaciones sin que pudiera a ser mucho pero esperaba que en el tiempo que habían tomado en toda la batalla por la instalación que, lo que estuvieran haciendoélZerghubiera terminado ya. Pero trabajar bajo esa su poción podría ser peligroso y no podía permitirme que ni la investigación ni el prototipo cayeran en manos del Dominio así que acelero la instalación del nuevo motor y omitía algunos protocolos de seguridad que más tarde se enteraría que la había jodido de manera seria.

Antes de comenzar esto es un FanFiction no soy dueño de Starcraft ni de My Little Poni ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Blizzard Entertainment y HASBRO por este medio hace. De su entender que hace esto. Por diversión sin planes de lucro también en esta historia puede aparecer personajes de otras historias que extraen para mi uso en este crossover me falto algo que mencionar? A si la crítica la crítica constructiva siempre será apreciada.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1                 LA PARTIDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes de comenzar esto es un FanFiction no soy dueño de Starcraft ni de My Little Poni ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Blizzard Entertainment y HASBRO por este medio hago. De su entender que esto lo hago. Por diversión sin planes de lucro así mismo en esta historia pueden aparecer personajes de otras historias que les extraigo para mi uso en este crossover me falto algo que mencionar? A si la crítica, la crítica constructiva siempre será apreciada.  
> Se busca editor
> 
> : Especial Caracteres :
> 
> -Persona que habla-
> 
> * Telepática Comunicación *
> 
> /Pensamientos personales para uno solo/
> 
> (Acción)

Momento de despegar. El ingeniero había preparado todo lo que pudo, lo mejor que pudo pero aun así no había sido lo suficientemente rápido, los marines habían llegado al área del laboratorio y traían una fiesta con los Zerg que era más que suficiente para ser escuchado en todo el complejo, así como los reiterados intentos de abrir las puertas por la fuerza,estaba seguro que antes de despegar alcanzó a escuchar la detonación de una carga de incumplimiento que sería necesario después de a ver destrozado los cierres hidráulicos para que no pudieran abrir la puerta sola mente por apretar un botón, así como a ver soldado las juntas de enganche al marco exterior e interior no era para nada bonito, no en serio era más feo que pegarle a dios. Si alguno de sus profesores le hubiera visto a ser esa soldadura le hubiera usado como a un saco de boxeo.

No se había siquiera alegado del laboratorio cuando comenzaron las descargas de las baterías láser desde la nave del Dominio para a ver sido un crucero de batalla estaba dedicando muy poca capacidad destructiva en su persona y estaba muy agradecido de aquello pero el hecho que al parecer se estaba centrando en la recuperación de científicos y proyectos desde las instalaciones mientras mantenía a los Zerg de a ser pedazos a todos en el puerto improvisado no le dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza (Si nos hubiéramos quedado atrás y no hubiéramos intentado la recuperación de los datos y la limpieza del proyecto pudiéramos estar todos vivos aunque fuera como presos del Dominio) ese pensamiento mientras la Ayudante volaba lo más rápido que podía empujar el transporte mientras volaba lo más cerca del suelo para poder mitigar su huella del radar de la nave capital.

Apenas consiguió la distancia operativa del alcance de las armas de la nave capital y comenzamos el ascenso tan rápido que pensó que se desmayaría por las fuerzas G implicadas pero afortunada mente la IA pareció recordar que había un pasajero junto con ella y estabilizar el ascenso en un vector y una aceleración más aceptable para el cuerpo eso solo duro hasta que comenzaron las ánimas a disparar sobre ellos no había habido advertencia alguna antes de que los impactará el misil y los cañones láser alcanzaran el motor izquierdo pero no fue un daño incapacitante por el momento pero lo sería en el momento que entrarán en la atmósfera planetaria que al parecer era la idea de los pilotos de los cazas pero no contaban que estuviera dispuesto a hacer un salto a ciegas en esa condición sabia bien que las posibilidades de acabar perdido eran altas pero no había llegado tan lejos para dejar que todo el sacrificio y esfuerzo se perdiera simplemente por no arriesgarse.

-Ingeniero-Ayudante comenzar secuencia de salto ejecutar en cuanto esté cargado.

-IA-Comenzando preparación de motor de transposición comenzando secuencia ADVERTENCIA la posibilidad de acabar más allá de los sistemas cartografiados es del setenta y nueve por ciento posibles daños estructurales pueden causar fallas cat…

-Ingeniero- Cállate, ejecuta se bien los riesgos pero no podemos permitir que el prototipo caiga en manos del Dominio ejecuta la orden.

-IA- Secuencia de salto comenzada cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno… salto.

Así como el espacio alrededor de la nave parecía detenerse congelado en el tiempo y se formaba un túnel de relámpagos alrededor de la nave que la succiono a velocidades imposibles para los motores de la misma.

Fue cuando sobrevino el desastre tal como advirtió la ayudante que controlaba la nave una subida de tensión en el motor dañado los obligaba a salir del espacio de transposición antes de tiempo, aunque habían salido de FTL. Antes de completar la secuencia de recorrido del motor lo cual causó varias cosas el sistema primario de energía se había sobrecargado y descargo la acumulación de energía en el relé principal lo que provocó una descarga masiva al resto de sistemas y dado los daños que había recibido el motor.

La red de seguridad de la nave trató de recompensar en automático por una de las subrutinas de la IA lo que los salvó de haber explotado pero al hacerlo ejecutar los protocolos de eyección de emergencia del motor dañado pero los daño que les habían causado eran más extensos en los sistemas emergencias, lo que provocó que no todos los pernos explosivos detonaron en la área afectada lo que los dejo con un serio problema el módulo del motor aún estaba sobrecargado y aun viajaba con ellos.

Y no sabíamos cuándo iba a detonar ni cuánto resistirán las líneas de combustible que  eran las áreas donde habían fallado los pernos y tras correr un análisis de área a través del sistema de la nave no podía anular los sistemas desde la entrada de la computadora de vuelo así que se dirigió a la área de ingeniería de la nave en un intento de realizar una desconexión manual pero decirlo y hacerlo son cosas diferentes aquel paseo ya parecía que le había subido a un autobús en una de las colonias exteriores y el conductor era ex transportista de ganado y la carretera había sido bombardeado desde la órbita.

El nuevo motor tenía una peculiaridad que no habían notado mientras lo desarrollaban,  causado por el abandono de FTL. Había puesto el motor en un ciclo de retroalimentación lo que había causado la sobrecarga inicial que era el mismo motivo por el cual aún no detonaba el motor dado que le estaban extrayendo la energía desde el mismo, cosa que era ajeno total mente para el Ingeniero no por primera vez en el último día se sentía demasiado tranquilo y en paz como si fuera una alarma de alerta que la tragedia se acercaba.

Cuando finalmente logró realizar un puente entre los circuitos dañados y la computadora habían pasado 5 minutos y tras su ejecución un golpe seguido de un temblor anunciaba que la detonación había ocurrido pero para su suerte la detonación del motor sobrecargado no se hizo esperar más que unos pocos segundos y la onda de impacto los alcanzó apenas una fracción después lo que provocó incendios en la área previamente dañada y sacando de fase el reactor del motor lo que provocó que comenzará una reacción en cadena en el núcleo cristalino que empezó casi al instante lo que le llevó a hacer la purga del reactor y con ello le dejó varado en aquella sección de la galaxia sin un medio para regresar a espacio conocido y solo un motor para impulsar la nave se vio obligado a aterrizar en el sistema más cercano con un planeta adecuado  y rezar que se hallaran los recursos necesarios para realizar las reparaciones pertinentes así que solicito.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante comienza a escanear el área local en busca de un planeta adecuado para aterrizar y dime donde estamos con referencia al espacio conocido. (Tenía esperanza que nos encontrábamos cerca de territorio conocido y podría lanzar una boya de rescate el espacio para alertar alguna patrulla en la región)

-AI- Comenzando escáner espere por favor..... Cinco sistemas estelares localizados Tres inalcanzables en las condiciones actuales de los Dos restantes viables ningún dato referente para los sistemas en la locación al alcance. El escáner muestra que uno de los sistemas es rico en minerales raros y con solo trazas mínimas de gas vespeno en la atmósfera una evaluación sobre terreno seria necesarias para lograr unas estimaciones más precisas.

-Ingeniero- Así que es un planeta viable?

-AI- Múltiples explosiones piroclásticas en todo el sistema se recomienda no aterrizar en ellos hasta  que se realicen las reparaciones necesarias.

-Ingeniero- ok es un no y no estamos cerca de casa entonces qué me puedes decir del sistema dos?

-AI- Sistema dos se detecta traza de elementos base se estima que hay un mundo de tipo jardín y pueden sustentar formas complejas de vida en el sistema.

Se detectan  trazas de minerales y gas vespeno en depósitos medianos y pequeños.

-Ingeniero- Supongo que será nuestro nuevo hogar hasta que repare la nave y sustituya los componentes dañados y reconstruya el núcleo del motor de transposición.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante traza curso al planeta con mayor viabilidad de albergar vida cuanto tiempo se estima nuestra llegada?

-AI- Calculando.... Tiempo estimado de 90 horas.

-AI- ADVERTENCIA daño en el sistema de soporte de vida activándose unidades auxiliares; falla en la unidad secundaria de soporte de vida; comenzando auto evaluación en progreso. 

-AI- Muestran múltiples incumplimientos en los tanques de reciclaje y almacenamiento.

-AI- Inicializando tanques de reserva de emergencia tiempo estimado de duración 60 horas antes de agotarse.

-Ingeniero-Genial simplemente genial Ayudante comienza el trazado de salto de transposición para el sistema dos apaga toda no función vital y re dirige toda la energía al motor espero que las baterías y el motor restante puedan proporcionar suficiente energía.

Nunca fue pensado ni se diseñó para trabajar con fuentes de energía que no fueran reactores pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo afortunada mente 4.5 Unidades Astronómicas de distancia del planeta en cuestión era relativamente una corta distancia para los estándares de viajes espaciales en la actualidad eran los pensamientos del Ingeniero que esperaba a la IA para que terminara de calcular y trazado una ruta por el espacio para comenzar un salto de transposición hasta la órbita del planeta y mientras se prepare para un viaje movido. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que ocurriría en el momento que entraron en el espacio de transposición y el hecho de estrellarse contra los controles y el timón de la nave no ayudó mucho cuando comenzaron a sonar las alarmas ya que se había quedado inconsciente cuando llegamos a la órbita del planeta que más tarde conocería como Equis y mientras su órbita decrecía e inevitablemente la gravedad del planeta ganaba fuerza y dominio sobre el nuevo objeto en su órbita.

El Ingeniero no preciso en que momento llego al planeta pues cuando despertó por las sacudidas al ingresar a la atmósfera superior en una inclinación tal que lo primero que vio después de pasar los cúmulos de nubes era un bosque y un valle. El intento de maniobrar la nave, pero con la falta de conocimientos de cómo operar la nave le hizo errar el Valle e irse directo al bosque.

Ajeno a él en el Valle que acababa de sobrepasar un grupo de potrancas desde una casita elevada entre manzanos fueron sorprendidas por el estruendo y el espectáculo de humo y luz que provoque al caer hacia el bosque fronterizo de la comunidad y al mismo tiempo otro grupo de ponis que se encontraban observando desde un balcón del castillo en las afueras de la ciudad observó el fenómeno astrológico que había provocado que durante un momento rivalizó con la luz emitida por su estrella mientras está trazaba su recorrido crepuscular y daba paso a la noche y las estrellas.

Al mismo tiempo el Terran tocaba tierra o mejor dicho abría un surco en el bosque a unos 2 kilómetros de un afloramiento mineral y en las cercanías del mismo un pantano que tenía bolsas de gas vespeno atrapadas bajo su superficie lamentablemente se había metido en medio de uno de los lugares más peligrosos de ese planeta.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2    Una carta y Una Manada de qué cosa? CARTA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes de comenzar esto es un FanFiction no soy dueño de Starcraft ni de My Little Poni ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Blizzard Entertainment y HASBRO por este medio ago. De su entender que esto lo ago. Por diversión sin planes de lucro así mismo en esta historia pueden aparecer personajes de otras historias del fandom y ya se a hablado con sus respectivos autores para solicitar permiso para el uso de dichos temas cuando den el visto bueno procederé a mencionarlos y a ser los pertinentes refutaciones para que personaje se integra y de la historia que la extraigo para mi uso en este crossover me falto algo que mencionar?.A si la crítica la critica constructiva siempre será apreciada.
> 
> Especial caracteres: -Persona que habla-
> 
> * Telepática Comunicación *
> 
> /Pensamientos personales para uno solo/
> 
> (Acción)

CARTA

Estimada princesa Celestia hoy junto a mis amigas y Spike observa un evento celestial intrigante dado que ocurrió antes de que la princesa Luna asumiera los cielos con su noche y sus maravillas. Un objeto que emula en el medio del atardecer que dejo una cola de humo sobre Pineville así como un sonido de un relámpago y un resplandor que durante el momento que pasaba no hay segado con una intensa luz antes de seguir su camino y provocar un Fuerte estruendo en el bosque everfree.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle.

RESPUESTA

Estimada Twilight Aunque no hay dudo de tus afirmaciones en cuanto a lo que observó mi hermana Luna no tenía previsto ni pre agenda no hay lluvia de meteoritos en esta noche así mismo no detecte ninguna emanación mágica durante mi recorrido final del sol para hacer la entrega de los Cielos a Luna para su trabajo así que es mi pensamiento que solo debió haber sido algún remanente de la última lluvia de estrellas que ocurrió y simplemente no había precipitado hacia el planeta en última instancia hasta que su órbita se ha deteriorado lo suficiente para que la Gravedad lo atrajera.

Pero si quieres una explicación más detallada de lo que recomiendo que es una hermana sobre el tema en su fascinación personal desde potranca estoy seguro de que se sentirá encantado de darte una conferencia referente a los eventos astrológicos a usted y sus amigas.

PD. Le aré llegar a mi hermana la carta con su duda sobre los acontecimientos celestes diviértanse en su próxima pijamada recuerden cuidar a Luna aún es un poco solitario solo tiene algunas damas de la corte con las que se relacionan durante su vigilia.

Cuando se termina de hacer la lectura de la contestación de una carta en la sala de los tronos paso a observar una mirada y también una mirada demasiado Pinkie compartió un acuerdo táctico que fue seguido por una cacofonía de gritos y un eep de Fluttershy por el Giro de acontecimientos que parecen tan inofensivos en una primera instancia y hora las subió al mismo barco de manera que dispusieron de su tiempo sin sus consentimientos y ponen en una situación en la que ellos pensaban que rechazar tal comisión el descenso de Pesadilla Luna dado que la manera en que la princesa del sol es la explosión y su falta de amigos por la princesa de la noche era como ellos pensaban que fue la caída de Luna.

En otra locación de las organizaciones conocidas como la Cutie Mark Cruzados o CMC para abreviar el desastre teniendo una conferencia de emergencia respecto al mismo tema que sus hermanas mayores.

Aunque sus Cutie Mark ya había sido definidas hace algún tiempo ya la aventura y la curiosidad las ha definido como exploradores y descubridores.

Y dado que se trataba de un acontecimiento tan nuevo para explorar y descubrir que era demasiado tentador pero estaba el asunto de sus hermanas mayores que de lo que consiguió su La marca de fábrica de Cutie se levantó en un estado de vigilancia constante por los miembros de las cañas Seis como la gran mayoría de Ecuador se refiere a los ex portadores de los elementos y héroes más grandes de todos los tiempos y los que en secreto y más discreta mente tanto los ciudadanos comunes cómo de alta alcurnia y los soldados de diferentes agrupaciones veneran cómo si se trataran De las princesas Celestiales y no es anormal oír por Equestria que algún poniendo pidiendo la sabiduría de Twilight Sparkle para poder resolver algún problema, o pedir la guía de Applejack para poder discernir la verdad de la falsedad en algún asunto de suma importancias,O entre los soldados que envían la facultad de aguantar de pie a Arco iris Dash ante los más duros embates para asegurar que sus compañeros de la muerte sobrevivir, o entre los ponis de la élite sobre todo a la modelo Fleur Dis Lee como al noble y magnate de Los negocios Fancy Pants que a Rarity solicitar mar su luz y su guía en los caminos del altruismo para mostrar a egoístas y tacaños para enseñarles ser generoso con quien lo necesita cuando se tiene en abundancia,Así mismo se un eco muy popular o sobretodos más común aceptado entre los profesionales de la Medicina desde los Doctores a las Enfermeras de las alas de la traumatología y los cuidados intensivos de los pacientes en fase terminal que piden una Pinkie Pie que les conceda su alegría para Poder tratar lo que las medicinas no pueden y hacer más amenas estas horas tan angustiosas a los que guardan que las condesas sonrisa tan grande como la vida misma y que calme su dolor, y es común de los que exploran o los que cuidan las Fronteras que pidan la sensibilidad de Fluttershy para los animales para no ser dañados ni dañar a otros que solo se defendiendo su caza o su prole.Y es común oír de los que exploran o los que cuidan las fronteras que pidan la sensibilidad de Fluttershy para los animales para no ser dañados ni dañar otros que solo se defendiendo su caza o su prole.Y es común oír de los que exploran o los que cuidan las fronteras que pidan la sensibilidad de Fluttershy para los animales para no ser dañados ni dañar otros que solo se defendiendo su caza o su prole.

-Sweetie Belle- Es imposible ir a una cruzada al bosque everfree para descubrir que era aquello que cayó del cielo se quejó.

-Sweetie Belle- Desde que obtuvimos nuestras marcas Rarity a estado monitoreando más activa mente nuestros paraderos.

-Scootaloo- Si lo mismo ocurre con Rainbow Dash una hora que practica sus rutinas de acrobacias sobre mí en todo el tiempo tanto así que recuerdos que tenías planeado para hablar con Button Mash mientras Apple Bloom y yo distrajimos un Rarity solo para que momentos después te Abordará Fluttershy en la diatriba más mal planeada que allá visto y eso que recuerda nuestras actuaciones ...

La cara de la tela que la daba La belleza de la suavidad y de la compresión en la estrecha vigilancia y prisión preventiva hiso morir la historia vivida en la acuarela, la acción antes de que la testualización de los momentos más embarazos en su corta vida a manos de Fluttershy en un intento de sonar Información a Botón si era o no era su enamorado secreto a su muy tímida forma lo cual Sweetie Belleza había contado con el grito más potente que el precio que se ha cumplido en igualdad con la realidad Canterlot tu uso por las princesas celestes.

Cuando el término de revivir la memoria el más profundo que se contrasta la mente espectacular contra su abrigo que lo provocó un ataque de carcajadas en el piso desde el otro Crusaders lo que el termino por esconder su rostro entre sus piernas y el jurar en bajó.

Mientras que la manzana Blooming había sido llamado por Granny Smith a la casa principal para la historia que su hermana mayor estaría fuera de la fin de semana en el castillo a las afueras de Pineville y el recomendó que fuera prudente ella y sus amigas para que sus hermanas No les arrastran con ellas para el castillo para las vigilancias vigiladas.

Pues Granny Smith era muy consiente que desde algún tiempo ya, que las pequeñas habían sido vigiladas primero discretamente pero unas fechas más recientes se habían vuelto ridículo.

Después de que la pequeña había marchado y estaba segura que Applejack estaba en su aria de trabajó.

-Granny Smith- En verdad estas son las necesidades de algo estraño.

Mientras que las sombras alguien más observaba todo lo transcurrido.

-Granny Smith- ¿Donde están los monstruos que quieren destruir Ecuestrita cuando se necesita?

Emergiendo desde un punto que no era posible observar si uno está en la sala detrás de las sombras que se proyectaban hasta Granny Smith. Era un colosal con una mirada sobre el hombro de su abuela en su pequeña hermana.

-Gran Mac-Eeyup.

Mientras que un Apple Bloom corría la distancia que separó su casa club y sus amigas extasiado con la perspectiva de un fin de semana sin vigilancia y libertad.

A su llegada encontró una escena recurrente en Sweetie Belle roja que manzana y un Scootaloo girando de la risa.

-Apple Bloom- Como estado hablando del evento Fluttershy él.

En respuestas obtuvo un aumento en las carcajadas y un solo contenido.

-Apple Bloom- Everypony; Abuelita me ha puesto tanto que nuestras hermanas estarán ocupadas en el castillo el fin de semana y quedaremos bajo la supervisión de abuelita y Big Mac.

-Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo- En verdad todo el fin de semana sin supervisión e intrusiones.

-Apple Floración- Eeyup.

Acto seguido gritos y saltos de felicidad fueron propinados como ejecutados.

Antes de que Apple Bloom se registró la advertencia hecha por abuelita respecto a que fuera prudente ella y sus amigas para que sus hermanas no arrastren con ellos el castillo para mantenerlas vigiladas.

Lo que provocó una reacción en la cadena instantáneamente que la detuvo en seco y hizo pronunciar el resto del partido para que pararan su celebración.

-Apple Bloom- ¡Chicas! Paren tenemos que prevenir hacer demasiada bulla.

Más detalles Más detalles Más detalles Más detalles Más detalles Más detalles Más detalles Más información sobre la redacción Bloque de Apple había hecho énfasis en la parte de ser y las prisioneras por sus hermanas y llevadas al castillo con ellas para ser vigiladas.

Tras un verso comprometido a mantener una apariencia calmada para poder asegurar que serían libres.

Así llegó la hora de la cena. El CMC se dirigió a la casa de la manzana para la cena como ocasional mente cuando se quedaron en la tarde en la casa club pero en esta ocasión la cena fue un tanto peculiar que no solo se encontró los Apple si no también Rarity y Rainbow Dash en la mesa a la espera de las potrancas para comenzar.

Lo primero que paso por sus cabezas era que estaba teniendo un sueño, lo siguiente fue que se quedaron paralizadas tal cual un ciervo en la carretera y una camioneta pero lo que siguió hiso poco para calmarlas y mucho para ponerlas en alerta y la defensiva.

La primera en hablar fue Applejack que les indico que se lavaran los cascos y toman sus asientos que extrañamente eran los que se enfrentaban a los de sus hermanas mayores.

En el momento en que las tres de ellas habían regresado de asearse como lo había indicado Applejack comenzó la conversación mientras servía los platos de guisado y los pasaban para todos los integrantes de la familia y los miembros honoríficos de la misma.

-Raridad- Y como a ido su día queridas ?.

-Sweetie Belle- Bien mientras caminábamos hacía la casa club oímos un estruendo y una nube larga adornaba el cielo sobre nosotros.

-Sweetie Belle- No es cierto Crusaders.

-Scootaloo Apple floración- Si.

-Rainbow Dash- ¿Y no verás donde nubes cayeron?

-Scootaloo- Las nubes no caen. Son nubes pero el ruido que no pude identificarlo de donde estoy estoy seguro de que se produce en nosotros pero lo único que conozco que podría ser un ruido a esa altura sería un salto de lluvia Sonic pero no vimos la estela de arcoíris ni el halo que Se produce cuando lo ases Rainbow Dash. Su pongo que estábamos muy lejos de donde lo realizaste.

Esto provocó que el Pegaso en cuestión hinchara y sacara el pecho antes de contestar.

-Rainbow Dash- Si lo sé, soja asombrosa.

Lo que ganó una mirada plana de los ocupantes de los asientos continuos.

-Applejack- Bueno Chicas.

-Applejack- Párese que una tarde tranquila así que me preguntaba por qué todos esos gritos que escuche provenir desde la casa club.

Aquello no hubo una pregunta sin una afirmación y cuyas implicaciones provocaron que tres potrancas sintieran como un escalofrío atravesaban por su columna vertebral y la habitación bajo varios grados cuando Applejack terminó la última palabra de pronunciar.

Las pequeñas potrancas compartieron un extraño momento de claridad y comunicación sin palabras para la era como escucharse entre sí pero en sus mentes.

* Apple Bloom * Es imposible que nos escuchará desde el área de trabajo Applejack está demasiado lejos del club de la casa.

* Sweetie Belle * ¿Cómo puede saber que solo gritamos unos minutos sin si hubiéramos gritado con todas nuestras fuerzas no nos haber escuchado en medio de su faena.

* Scootaloo * ¡Chicas!

Aquel grito mental logró ganar la atención de los otros interlocutores de sus propios pensamientos. Pero no logro detener lo que estaba por ocurrir de pronto ante el primero como un punto de disminución en el vacío del espacio.

* Scootaloo * ¿Cómo hijo capaces de hablar en mi cabeza?

* Apple Bloom * Ningún hijo ustedes en mi cabeza.

* Sweetie Belle * Esto es raro no?

A la distancia que el punto que parecía un fragmento de la noche de pronto creció más rápido de lo que el proceso de procesar sus conciencias y tan rápido como creció fueron engullidos en un vacío pero esta vez no fue lo único que pudieron observar.

* Sweetie Belle * Dónde estamos?

* Scootaloo * No perder solo vi un punto que de repente creció hasta engullir nos.

* Apple Bloom * Yo también, pero solo yo di cuenta hasta un segundo antes de que nos consumiera.

Aquello era por mucho la cosa más rara que los pasaba y habiendo vivido toda su vida en Pineville. Cosas como Discordia y otros en el largo de los años. Las prácticas poco confiadas y valiosas para explorar el desconocido.

Y en este momento todo lo que era, un inmenso espacio vacío o tal vez no y eso hizo que primero experimentado como moverse y cómo toda la experiencia nueva era aterrizamente excitante y el hecho de que era tan natural como si de siempre lo pudieran hacer lo cual lo permitió Moverse más lejos más rápido y alto pero como nada aparte de ellos para hacer una valoración precisa. No lo sabía aun pero Scootaloo afirmaba diciendo que era como cuando vuela con Dash.

Apple Bloom no estaba segura si volaba o no pero en este momento era la experiencia más embriagadora que jamás sintieran en su vida y si esto era lo mismo hacer una idea de cómo Scootaloo anhelara tanto poder volar era una sensación a la que podía fácilmente Adicta y no podría importarle menos que el sitio con ella persiguiendo a Scootaloo tan cerca que casi podían tocarse pero siempre en el último momento algo pasaba y no hay atraparlo.Este juego se repite algunos momentos más por debajo y arriba de Sweetie Belleza que las admiraba desde el punto donde apareció y comenzó imitar lo que asían sus amigos para acoplarse al juego pero luego vino tan rápido que no tenía nada para parar en el momento que Más cerca de atrapar a Scootaloo por parte de Apple Bloom que se descargue entre las dos voladoras hasta que un relámpago proveniente de cada uno y estos impactaban entre si lo que la alarma y el hecho se acercó a lo más que pudo a donde sus amigas antes de preguntar.

* Sweetie Belle * Se se encuentra bien?

Mas el silencio en un momento antes de que la pregunta fuera respuesta en una sola reclamación.

* Scootaloo Apple Bloom * Si.

He aquí cuando Sweetie Belle se percató como miraba cómo se acercaban más y más a la otra con cada una de las cuales se completaban.

* Sweetie Belle * Chicas por que no dejan el juego de las atrapadas por una hora no sé si es seguro y aún no saber cómo llegamos aquí ni cómo salir de aquí?

* Scootaloo-Apple Bloom * Primero busquemos donde está aquí para poder salir.

Y antes que Sweetie Belle pudiera hacer una réplica de la galaxia emprendió la tarea a una velocidad impresionante pero sin romper el nexo que las unías.

* Sweetie Belle * Las niñas, abarcaría más espacio si dejan de las dos al mismo lugar.

Y ya no soltarse ya. Dijimos que dejarían los juegos.

* Scootaloo-Bloom de Apple * Pero se siente tan confortable.

* Sweetie Belle * No hagan eso me asusta.

Fue cuando comenzaron a alejarse la una de la otra pero la parecía que el nexo no quería ceder una acuella acción pero con una última tentativa final se separaron una vez más.

Aquello los dejos flotando inerte a los momentos hasta qué respondió sin la otra porque aún tenía muy revuelta la mente.

* De Apple Bloom * Ok ...

* Bloom de Apple * Que las asas tienen hora para salir de aquí alguien tiene alguna idea.

* Scootaloo * Tramas de alejares que más que podamos tal vez salgamos de las cabezas de los demás.

Bloom de Apple.

* Sweetie Belle * Um pero chicas pero no estoy segura que esa mar.

* Apple Bloom * Preparadas, listas ... ya

* Apple Bloom * Funcionó?

* Sweetie Belle * No.

* Scootaloo * Que pasa con este lugar sin importar que tan rápido me aleje en el momento que las preguntas son como si nunca me alejan de ustedes.

* Apple Bloom * Alguna nueva idea?

* Sweetie Belle * Podrían terminar de escuchar Lo que tengo que decir soy ayudarnos a ponerlo en perspectiva el asunto de donde estamos.

Tras una explicación de que había experimentado antes de que aparezca en este lugar para ellas avía duró horas y tras nuevos intentos de correr lo más lejos que puedas hasta que se hizo el hartado de que cada vez que cualquier de ellas asía cualquier intento de comunicación regresó al instante , Al mismo punto dondequiera comenzado. (1)

Fue cerca del momento en el que casi se dio por haber buscado una manera de escapar de ese espacio vacío con la excepción de los micro galaxias del color de sus abrigos respetuosos lo que permiten una diferencia de otra y saber con quién hablaban sin mucha confusión Dado que parecían brillar más intensamente cuando lo asían o eso pensaba, que era lo que ocurría cuando hablaba o pensaba aun no sabía bien que forma de comunicación usaba en ese momento.

* Sweetie Belle * Es imposible escapar de este lugar y no hay una salida a la vista para llegar a ella. (Llanto suave) No me quiero quedarme atrapada aquí quiero volver.

* Apple Bloom * Tranquilízate Sweetie Belleza ya veras que nuestras hermanas buscan ayuda para sacros de ?.

* Apple Bloom * Donde sea esto. No llores vamos tranquilízate.

*Scootaloo* Si Sweetie Belle recuerdas aquella vez que nos perdimos en el everfree y vinieron a rescatarnos sin dudarlo y sin demora una vez que se dieron cuenta de que no estábamos en la casa de Fluttershy.

Un segundo atrás estaban en el vacío un segundo después estaban ante la más intrínseca representación del bosque everfree y Fluttershy desde diversos ángulos desde la ocasión que la habían hecho llorar al escribir falsedades en el periódico escolar a la ocasión que se habían enfrentado a un obelisco para evitar que las petrificarán en estatuas de roca aquella memoria desencadeno algo en el interior de los otros Crusaders que de pronto se encontraban rodeados de más recuerdos referentes a Fluttershy desde la ocasión que las arrullo en su cama y Sweetie Belle decidió dar un concierto a la ocasión denominada el evento Fluttershy lo que probo otro estallido de recuerdos que hicieron acto de presencia de manera espontánea en los que se podía observar a Sweetie Belle observando mientras trotaba asía un joven potrillo y ocasionalmente, volteando y observando la espalda de su hermana pero centrándose en sus amigas que estaban atrayendo la atención a ellas para ayudarla pero tan rápido como comenzó cambio total mente a la parte más traumática de la memoria la aparición de Fluttershy que caía desde el cielo cual halcón peregrino sobre su presa y se paraba ante Sweetie Belle pero eso no fue lo único que notaron otros recuerdos de los que no era consiente Sweetie Belle jugaban junto al denominado evento eran apenas de la duración de un parpadeo fue del rostro de sus amigas justo después de que habían hecho acto de presencia el segador Fluttershy y a su vez recuerdos del rostro de Sweetie Belle la vista de sus amigas era inquietante y estremecedor observar su horror colectivo jugar desde los recuerdos de las tres Crusaders ver desde distintos ángulos los cambios de faceta de su amiga y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla y solo observar cómo se desarrollaba una vez más fue cuando ocurrió que Sweetie Belle desencadeno su poderosa vos y se hiso escuchar a los confines mismos del vacío pero al hacerlo algo más paso de a ver sido una diminuta galaxia en miniatura a crecer exponencial mente y aun ritmo alarmante algo para lo que sus amigas no estaban preparadas y por lo anómalo de la situación era su instinto más que su conciencia la que les hiso huir lo más rápido y lejos que pudieron de la galaxia Sweetie Belle en crecimiento pero no lograron alejarse lo suficiente antes de ser alcanzados por la onda expansiva.(2)

El ser abrazados por las llamas que siguió al momento que fueron alcanzadas por lo que era Sweetie Belle desencadenó un nuevo par de gritos de agonía y dolor que parecían desvanecerse en el olvido durante un momento solo para regresar un momento después con un grito que rivalizó con el de Sweetie Belle y comenzará un crecimiento exponencial similar al que había mostrado la primera.

Lo que siguió fue menos agradable y más caótico. Pues fue una lucha titánica entre las galaxias en rápido crecimiento por ocupar más espacio de la misma ubicación.

Lo que terminara cuando las propias galaxias fueron arrojados por una explosión formada por las energías que se arremolinaban en ellas y que ayudo a estabilizar sus tamaños y las logro sacar de su agónico tormento lo primero que se escuchó de nuevo fue la débil vos de.

(Jadeos de esfuerzos)

*Apple Bloom * Están... bien... Me... pueden... Escuchar.

*Scootaloo* Estoy... Muy cansada... No me puedo mover mucho... Mas.

*Sweetie* Belle* Creo… Estoy bien... Lo siento mucho... Chicas por eso.

A si el silencio reino durante algunos minutos En retrospectiva Sweetie Belle al principio no sentía nada solo mucho dolor pero era diferente no como si algo ajeno le hiciera daño se sentía que el daño venia de si de dentro de ella.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue algo que le causaría pesadillas por el resto de su vida.

Fueron primero los gritos de sus amigas que solo duraron un instante y por un momento. El tiempo mismo se había detenido y por un momento no hubo mas nada que ella.

Luego llego primero fueron los gritos que se rivalizaron con el suyo lo que es lo que lo paralizaron por un momento pensó que sonaba demasiado alto para ellas un verlo emitido y no solo eso ocurría también sentirse un calor que comenzó un crecer desde los puntos diferentes Primero fue agradable durante una fracción de tiempo después de haber hecho insolvencias y en extremo calientes como la ovación en la casa que su pezuña había alcanzado la llama de la estufa erróneamente mente su instinto la instaba a alejarse pero por lo que no intentar no por el desprenderse de ello Lo que empeoro las cosas era que parecían que se creaban un ritmo increíble pero eso solo duro hasta que los puntos se encontraron en su crecimiento.

Entonces la lucha del sobrevino para la supervivencia que con cada embate parecía que la realidad también es destruida y se volvió a crear el calor abrazador desde los puntos en que estaban en contacto y los relámpagos que se generaban por toda su extensión como por dentro era un espectáculo Que jamás vistos antes de los ojos mortales mas no duro aun que Sweetie Belle era exponencial mente mas grande pues aun que estaba peleando por espacio aun continuaba con su crecimiento pero era fácilmente igualado por sus oponentes que aun que había iniciado una luchar entre si aun presentaban un Frente cohesivo ante ella y propiciaba a hacer de esta lucha una batalla hasta la muerte.Fue cuando vino la explosión que las separó y las arrojó en diferentes direcciones y más que la distancia necesaria para que pudieran crecer a su tamaño completado sin volver a colisionar entre ellas.

Ajeno a las galaxias colosales ha echo el acto de la presencia en el mismo tiempo antes de que comenzara la lucha una era dorada con atisbos multicolor y la otra era medianoche con plata y había sido recién llegados que han terminado la lucha titánica.

Antes de que perdieran la conciencia en este plano las CMC alcanzó una visión de las galaxias que se acercaban a ellos pero la ferocidad de su último encuentro había drenado la mente total de energía y pronto se desvanecieron cualidades llamas de unas velas en un candelabro que fue Alcanzado por un vendaval en la orilla del mar.

Mayores posibilidades de obtener una dirección de estos nuevos individuos. En este plano que durante mucho tiempo pensaron que era exclusivo de ellas pero al parecer tendrían que compartirlo con menos tres nuevos individuos que parecían ser tan poderosos como ellos hacían ya veintisiete mil años atrás cuando en su juventud había ingresado a este espacio que a ciencia Cierta no conocían antes de ese momento y ningún estudioso de lo arcano jamás pudo acceder a lo que los pensaba que no solo los conocimientos eran necesarios sino también los poderes que solo otro ser como ellos podrían ostentar y manipular.

Tras un último recorrido por la zona de la batalla y habiéndose cerciorarse de un ver recolectado tanto como pudieron compartieron una mirada antes de los movimientos de los cuerpos de los objetos y acto seguido uno de ellos se envió de golpe sobre la suavidad, suave y cálida cama que prometía Un descanso reparador y placentero como bien ganado.

Tarde los hechos revelaron una puerta cerrada como ha logrado derrotar a la amenaza y cómo lo han sido Después de las seis después de abrir el cofre por las seis llaves fueron rodeados por pilares de luz y mente literal y textual mente estallar en burbujas de luz que fue adsorbido por El contenedor y expulsado en una esfera multi-color y literal mente re emerger de la misma cambiados física mente y sorprendente mente capturas de volar sin que tuvieran los apéndices adecuados para tal acto y lo que siguió fue tanto más sorprendente de las afirmaciones De Spike que afirmo. Que cuando las siguió fuera de la cueva del árbol de la armonía al canso un ver como eran atacadas por Tirek.

Algo que los individuos en cuestión pudieron confirmar y no solo eso las implicaciones que tenían que pudieran trasladarse después de haber extraído o entregado su magia respectiva mente había logrado moverse algo que solo mi hermana y yo logramos y que ayudamos a la tercera de nosotros un Un asiento con dificultad como la creatividad lo que los elementos fueron mucho más complejo de lo que predijimos no solo creo un ser ascendente.

El hecho de portar los elementos durante los tantos años sin embargo cuando fueron resguardados por los encantamientos de mi hermana era evidente cuál no importaba el hecho de que no se encuentra físicamente alrededor de su cuello "NO"% Impacta pezuña delantera contra el suelo causando agrietamientos y Las piezas de mármol salen volando por el impacto%.

Los lazos crearon entre las portadoras y sus elementos de los elementos pertenecientes al plano donde la magia se expresa en ondas, luz y sonido los elementos son en todo el momento entre este plano y este otro lugar pero el hecho que se convirtieron collares y una corona era algo que Superaba a nosotras cuando cuentan los artefactos nos tomaron y aceptaron como sus portadoras nunca cambiaron para acoplarse a nosotros pero si lo hicieron para lo que creo que creo que no hay ni siquiera en la misma escalada jerárquica de poder. Cosa que mi hermana desestimo y me aseguro que tal cambio no ocurrido era porque los éjanos de los portadores en nuestro momento si hubiéramos sido seis como en la actualidad lo más seguro que los cambios ocurrieran.

Pero aun así me siguió molestando en la parte de atrás de la cabeza durante todos estos años que los elementos adoptan las formas de Cutie La marca de los portadores como está y el hecho de que eran devueltos no re-adoptaron sus formas originales que se acoplaban perfectamente a Sus respectivas ubicaciones si no que conservaron las formas adoptadas y en cambio modificaron al mismo árbol de la armonía que aceptó sin oponersele al cambio y después el cofre que entregó para que solo las ex portadoras y solo ellas pudieran acceder a mí regresar a mi hipótesis anterior De que tal vez debemos asegurar que los portadores se portan los elementos en todo momento tal vez hubiéramos obtener seis ascensos en el lugar de uno.

-Princesa Luna- Pero como probar mi hipótesis por lo que han sido devuelto a los elementos y estos no pueden ser desalojados por nadie que no hay mar los portadores y no hay creencia que ocurra en un futuro próximo pero tal vez hay una manera de hacer algunas pruebas A ellas y los elementos discretamente y está reunión organizada por mi hermana me da la excusa perfecta.

Mientras tanto Princesa Celestia se teletransporta el recinto de su hermana para comenzar la búsqueda.

La Cena

Tres rostros primero palidecieron luego sus pupilas redujeron a pinchazos por ultimó sus expresiones faciales pasaron de la tranquilidad, al horror, luego a la agonía absoluta esto tardo apenas segundos.

Para una persona normal o un transeúnte no casual notado las gotas de sudor en los cuerpos de las potrancas pero sus hermanas y el resto de su familia presente no era ninguna de esas cosas.

-Applejack- Muy bien Apple Bloom que hicieron y quieren la verdad.

Fue una de manda echa por Applejack lo que atrajo de regreso a las conciencias de las muchachas al mundo físico, así que una vez que había regresado de ese vacío en las mentes aún se encontraban revueltas y en un estado de shock.

Lo primero que paso fue que sus cerebros liberaron el impulso de liberar la adrenalina en sus cuerpos lo que su su desencadena una serie de reacciones refleja como acelerar el ritmo cardíaco, aumentar y maximizar la ingesta de oxígeno, dilatar las pupilas a su máximo preparando Al cuerpo para luchar o huir del desencadenante de la liberación de la adrenalina, así mismo la liberación del contenido de la vejiga algo que los gracias a la solicitud de Applejack al llegar para la cáscara con el ancho con lo que permitieron pensar más rápido, reaccionar más Rápido

Pero lo que nunca ha experimentado fue la capacidad de oír los pensamientos de los demás hasta esta ocasión al principio fue como sintonizar una radio en todos los canales a la vez era sobretodo ensordecedor y incoherente mil pensamientos agrediendo a sus centros nerviosos no es la mejor experiencia Que uno puede tener después de un agotado todo el poder y ver recurrido a sus reservas de emergencias.

Pero después de casi cinco segundos, la agresión era un objeto demasiado familiar para ellos, eso era el punto de inflexión.

* Scootaloo * Como puede estar pasando esto en los acabados de compromiso en evitar atraer la atención de ellas y pareciera que el universo estuviera con fabulosos en contra de nuestras.

* Sweetie Belle * Por que abuelita esta diciendo que tal ves fue mala idea tener un llamado a Apple Bloom para hacerle de su conocimiento sobre los futuros planes de su hermana y su libertad.

* Apple Bloom * No puede ser. Otra ves no ¡Chicas!

Acto seguido tanto Sweetie Belle como Scootaloo giraron noventa grados la cabeza para enfrentar una flor de Apple. Lo único cuestionable es que nadie oyó la palabra pronunciada entre ellas y sus hermanas en especial Applejack eran seguras que estaban teniendo una conversación.

* Scootaloo * Dulce Celestia. Como regresamos a lo mismo.

* Sweetie Belle * Por lomos esta vez es en un lugar que reconocemos, hay cuerpo y no solo en aquella forma extraña que brilla cuando hablamos.

* Apple Bloom * A no mira tus ojos y dímelo otra vez.

Apple Bloom gira la cabeza para enfrentar a Sweetie Belleza lo que permite que las tres cruzados observan los ojos de sus contrapartes.

*Hermosa*! No soy. Solo yo ¡(3)

Aun que se considere un paciente ponerse en contacto con lo que es esperaba una respuesta más directa por parte de las pequeñas. Un recordaba cómo esta tarde fue y los acontecimientos en el castillo había cobrado su peaje en su paciencia y no había ayudado mucho que Arco iris Dash y Rarity era la suposición que debían vigilarlas y cuidarlas solas para que se enterara que dejaan su trabajo para un ser Cosas "importantes" en vez de vigilar a las peas hermanas incluso Crepúsculo con todas las responsabilidades de princesa cuando es su vuelta de cuidarlas no se la despedida de truene, llueva o relampagueé.

Escena Retrospectiva.

Applejack había pensado la mejor manera de abordar la situación en el que se había metido por algo que simplemente se calló del cielo y que no desestimaba las afirmaciones de Twilight que si el objeto tenía impacto la ciudad los daños hubieran sido más que considerables y los Heridos como los posibles muertos (Estremecimiento). No hay nada que ellos pudieran ser para detectar por lo que se tomó la decisión de mandar a las niñas a la casa club en la granja por si cualquier eventualidad ocurren y se hiso mandar una carta a la Princesa Celestia. Estarían fuera de las zonas de la ciudad y ocurrían algo. Se odiaba por tener que tomar este tipo de decisiones entre tener que escoger evacuar unos pocos y tener que abandonar a sus vecinos y pueblo a su suerte pero como recordaba bien.

Algún tiempo después de que Crepúsculo obtuviera su castillo las príncipes solicitaron una conferencia de emergencia con ella y sus amigos lo que siguió aquello es uno de sus mayores secretos compartidos solo por los involucrados.

Sin embargo, la abuelita aseguraba que su silo tenía más que suficiente para probar y vender a los visitantes pero ella no era tan segura de esa afirmación y según los libros y el último chequeo a los graneros del paso sin un proveedor abastecer a la ciudad cuando el Invierno llegaron a un pasamano a las cosechas del otoño no tendrían suficiente comida para pasar el invierno. Pero lo que encontró en la puerta fue algo muy diferente. Algo que le provoque calosfríos y sintió como si el invierno había decidido llegar antes de este año por lo que era segura que su sangre se había congelado.

Enfrentándose a ella era una crepuscular jadeante con una expresión de horror. Que indujo Los escenarios cobrarán vida en su mente. Y el serrando la puerta detrás de ella saliendo sin su Stetson ni su cinta para el cabello.

-Applejack- Que ocurrió esta vez?

-Twilight-Tenemos que ir al castillo el resto debe estar llegando a él. Prepárate para el tele trasporte.

Y con una explosión súbita de energía cambiaron de ubicación y en lo que era unido del corazón se reaparecieron a la existencia en el frente de las puertas de entrada al castillo. No hay muy legos de ellos un grupo conformado de sus amigos se encontró discutiendo que cosa es tan urgente que era necesario. Convocarles tan temprano quejo Rainbow Dash mientras se acercaban al resto del grupo Applejack y Twilight.

-Twilight- Puedo responder esa pregunta. Esta mañana un mensaje de la Princesa Celestia llego con instrucciones precisas de no ser abierto hasta que estuvieramos todas dentro del castillo.

Levitando un pergamino aun vendido desde una mesita en donde lo había depositado y se dispusieron a violar el sello siguiendo las instrucciones dadas a ella. Cuando lo hiso ocurrió algo que no esperaba dentro del mismo había un hechizo que jamás había visto menos escuchado en especial Twilight que es adicta un prender de todo en lo que puede echar la pezuña. Dado que se trataba de un hechizo que servía para confinar algo dentro de algo en este caso de las Mane Six inside del castillo. Lo siguiente que paso fue un dragón bebe entro corriendo a la sala en cuestión con otro pergamino para ella. Pero no pudo dejar de observar el pergamino que no contenía nada escrito, pero las miradas confundidas de seis ponis confundidos por tal hecho no entendido este suceso.

-Rainbow Dash- Que clase de broma es esta Crepúsculo nos hacen llegar todo el camino hasta aquí solo para hacernos una broma en verdad.

-Twilight- No lo entiendo tal vez, comete un error y active alguna medida de seguridad.

-Rainbow Dash-O solo es una broma.

-Twilight- Jamás. Fue de la primavera que aprende mi método de organización por listas con copias de comprobación.

Esta estafa era barajando sus opciones si interrumpirlas o dejar que siguieran pues gracias a ella savia quien era el responsable de que la toalla que visitaba el hospital de Pineville por los dolores de garra gracias a las toneladas de pergaminos que había escrito pero la nota de Urgencia en el pergamino real en su poder le provocaba un nudo en el estómago así que aclarar la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Spike- Acaba de llegar hace unos minutos mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Tomando el más de lo arrebatando el pergamino de las garras de Spike.

Crepúsculo a atrajo hacia ella y procedió a abrir el pergamino en cuestión pero cuando comenzó a leer el contenido sus ojos se redujeron a pinchazos y dirigió una mirada de mil yardas a sus amigos y después de un minuto para recomponer y lograr encontrar su Con la lectura

-Raridad- Que ocurre Querida.

-Twilight- Estimaciones portadoras de los elementos del lamento que tienen que hacer esto. Pero el mejor que nadie tiene la sensación que en ocasiones el auto sacrificio de uno para proteger y ayudar a otros un costo de lo que más desea y que en ocasiones la violencia no es la manera, así como que la risa es el mejor bálsamo y También en ocasiones han de tomar decisiones difíciles que tienden más las repercusiones que solo el hecho consumado. Como tendrán que elegir entre tomar y permitir que se pierdan vidas.

-Twilight-Sabre que si la otra forma de la forma que la selección sin el dudarlo sin importar el precio o las consecuencias. Pero sepan que no hay heno

-Twilight- Por Favor perdonadme ...

-Twilight- Lo siento pero he tomado medidas para restringir sus presencias al interior del castillo hasta que lleguemos ...

-Raridad- Que ocurre Crepúsculo.

-Twilight- Celestia nos ha lanzado un hechizo que nos confina al castillo.

-Twilight- Y ha mandado a una división del ejército para asegurar el castillo hasta que lleguen en persona todas las princesas aquí hoy al anochecer.

-Raridad- Porque nos confina no somos criminales.

-Applejack- No se Crepúsculo esa carta sonaba rara

-Rainbow Dash-Que pero ahora tengo mi prueba de vuelo en la academia.

Acto seguido el Pegaso puede tener un pequeño vuelo hasta Cloudsdale pero lo que no esperaba es que cuando se abrió la puerta del castillo esta no se movió ni un milímetro pero eso no lo impidió tratar con una ventana que ya se encontraba abierta Pero un muro invisible se hiso presente en el umbral mismo del límite del castillo y el mundo exterior. Cuando logro despegar su mente se encontró sobre su espalda enfrente de la ventana y en esta ocasión fue más prudente y en vez de cargar una máxima velocidad levanto un vuelo estacionario y probo con una pezuña pero como en su primer intento un muro hiso acto de presencia .

Tras las relecciones de la carta informando de la visita y su aislamiento decidieron por la unanimidad mandar una carta a Celestia una vez que la regresión Pico de los encargos que lo había sido asignados gracias a su capacidad de desplazamiento libremente más allá del castillo con un voluminoso pergamino con Todos los encargados de no una si no seis ponis

Cuatro horas más tarde había echo acto de retorno con un impresionante cargamento detrás del y ayudado por Big Mac que envían el sombrero de su hermana la mente personal y comprobar su estado.

-Rainbow Dash- Tardaste siglos en volver a buscar todo lo de la lista.

A lo que obtuvo un sello fruncido y una réplica del dragón.

-Spike- Si su alteza Rainbow Dash.

A con el pequeño arco en reverencia en mofa.

-Rainbow Dash- No soy una princesa solo no puedo salir del castillo por culpa de un murmullo hechizo que no fue lanzado.

Lo cierto era qué la temeraria era demasiado volar y estar confinado no le gustaba ni un poquito.

-Twilight- Como regresado justo un tiempo Spike necesitó que mandes estos pergaminos esa carta de la princesa atrajo muchas preguntas.

Detrás de una cantidad de tres pergaminos y cuatro mares se encontraban mirando expectante. Que le recordó la situación con la que tiene que tratar. Por una hora

-Spike- Ok trabaja correo.

Mientras Big Mac transportaba la carga desde la carreta que había sido necesaria para el motor de todo lo solicitado en un solo viaje. Una vez dentro del castillo y visto las aptitudes de todos el resto claro que era más de lo que es el observar y el estado en el que se encontraba ninguna era el adecuado para hacer las preguntas adecuadas cuando todo acabó tendría una charla con Applejack Dado que desde algún otro tiempo algo no parece cuadrado de todo lo que tiene como los Reales la usan pero eso es una herramienta para después.

-Applejack- Hola Mac veo que trae mi cinta y el sombrero gracias espero que no te cause problemas por no poder cumplir con mis tareas

-Gran Mac- Nope.

-Applejack- Párese que debo quedarse en casa y esperar hasta que me dejen salir de nuevo.

-Gran Mac-Eeyup.

Fin Escena Retrospectiva.

Aquello que viste, sintieron y escucharon era tan solo una de las piezas del rompecabezas más complejo que jamás intentaron conseguir junto y sin saberlo tendría repercusiones que se harían sentir en toda la creación durante edades después de que el final llegara pero eso era ajeno para las Tres potrancas que estaban presenciando los recuerdos de una de sus hermanas.

Sin embargo, no hay nada que ver con un par de manzanas, pero sus ojos son fijos en ella y más brillantes de lo normal que sólo parecen comenzar a arder pero aquello paso desapercibido para casi todos, pues Granny Smith alcanzo a captarlo Pero lo descarto como algo de estrés causado por el interrogatorio y en su mente aviones y maquinaciones comenzaron a formar para salvar a las pequeñas.

* Apple Bloom * Soy yo o acabo de ver los recuerdos de Applejack por favor decirme que lo estoy alucinando.

* Sweetie Belle * No hay menos de lo que compara la misma alucinación.

* Scootaloo * Si tampoco creo que tres podamos tener la misma alucinación sí creo que eran.

Aun que acuello era total mente nueva para ellas y en muchos sentidos era aterrador pero a la vez excitante saber que puedes hacer algo único que nadie más puede y aterrador porque sabes que eres trascendental mente diferente y todo otro cosa ajeno a lo que siempre como creído Y pensado que eres O creías ser.

* Sweetie Belle * Que asemos?

* Bloom de Apple * Tranquila no asemos nada y seguimos actuando normal

Ajeno a las otras dos Scootaloo estaba aceptando y experimentando con aquella capacidad que se sentía tan natural para ella como sus alas cuando están en el aire mientras Rainbow Dash le da sus clases de vuelo

* Scootaloo * Wow chicas miren lo que piensa Big Mac.

* Scootaloo * Miren recuerda cuando se encuentran debajo de los árboles de manzana. Parece que si funciono algo que hicimos para que se fijaran entre sí.

* De Apple Bloom * Sweetie Belle * Scootaloo ¡

* Scootaloo * Que.

* Sweetie Belle * ¿Cuál es el contenido de este documento?

Applejack- Y bueno chicas estamos esperando una respuesta.

* Bloom de Apple * Creo que una respuesta honesta nos podríamos ayudar.

* Scootaloo * Estas bromeando y los decimos de lo que estábamos gritando porque sabíamos que iban a estar sin supervisión diez por seguro que nos llevaran con ellas.

* Sweetie Belle * Y sobre leer sus mentes.

* Sweetie Belle * No sé qué piensan pero estoy casi seguro que Rarity se molesta conmigo por esa falta a su privacidad.

* Scootaloo * O nos llevan a un centro para internarnos por locura.

* Bloom de Apple * Tratemos un problema a la vez que asas con Applejack y su cuestionamiento.

* De Bloom de Apple * * Scootaloo Sweetie Belle * Bien.

* Scootaloo * Podríamos intentar una variación del motivo.

* Bloom de Apple * ¿Y eso sería, ha?

* Scootaloo * El evento Fluttershy.

En ese momento la cabeza de Sweetie Belleza muy fuerte mente en la dirección de Scootaloo y el ceño que le siguió fue más que evidente para todos.

* Sweetie Belle * Estoy casi seguro que usted no quiso decir eso Scootaloo si eso, era una broma de su parte no hiso gracia.

Esto continúo por escasos segundos antes de que la mente final inhala profundamente y comenzó con su diatriba y secretamente monitoreando las mentes de los presentes.

-Apple Bloom- El caso es que es un poco complicado de explicar pero no es nada malo solo un poco bochornosos de expresar públicamente.

* Scootaloo * Y. No tragaron el anzuelo, ninguno en sí puedo decir con franqueza que ha atraído más la atención de Rainbow Dash. Que esta mas interesada por saberlo.

-Applejack- En serio Apple Bloom que es todo lo que dirán.

Para desconcierto de Apple Bloom qué en ese momento la mente de su hermana sintió como la mente de su hermana cepillaba la suya en busca de cualquier grieta que la permitiera penetrar su mente. Para corroborar su afirmación y ella a su vez había instintiva protegido de la intrusión.

* Apple Bloom * Pero qué ... Las niñas tienen un problema Applejack trato de leer mi mente creó y aún sigue intentando creo.

Esto llamó la atención de las otras dos interlocutoras de inmediato.

* Scootaloo * ¿Cómo es posible que lo haga?

* Bloom de Apple * No lo sé nunca la he oído ni a niña ni abuelita que pudiera hacer esto.

* Sweetie Belle * Tal vez, es como. Los otros nos pueden explicar que está pasando.

Pero antes de que nadie más pudiera continuar con la diatriba el actual líder del clan Apple se hiso escuchar.

-Granny Smith- Basta ya de este interrogatorio. La cena que él preparó una huelga y después de un largo día para tener hambre y como, para confirmar su reclamación el estómago de tres potrancas sonará con la fuerza suficiente para hacer un par de los regalos en la cena.

Después del discurso dado por Granny Smith toda la réplica murió al instante y dio el tema por zanjado para todos.

-Granny Smith-Ha hora a comer.

-Granny Smith- Apple Bloom pásame los nabos por favor.

Aún que Applejack respetaba mucho una abuelita no dejó de dejar el pecado sin explicación que la satisfacción de la que hacía la sensación inquieta por primera vez en su vida no importa si lo que le dijo Apple Bloom era una mentira o la verdad.

Un día y horas antes en la órbita del planeta.

-IA- Integridad de la órbita fallando decrecimiento estimación de treinta horas para ingreso atmosférico ...

-IA- En trayectoria al planeta ...

-IA- Impacto inminente ...

-IA- Inicializando medidas de emergencia ...

-IA- Fallido reinició forzado del enlace de vuelo ...

-IA-Comenzando la inicialización de la bahía de atención médica ...

-AMA- Estado del sujeto ...

-AMA- Critica extensos daños en los órganos detectan múltiples hemorragias y traumas en la parte superior del cuerpo ...

-A- Necesaria asistencia física para el reinicio del núcleo de conexión al ordenador de vuelo ... ERROR ... ERROR ... ERROR ...

-AMA- Iniciando atención primaria anulando gravedad de la nave ...

-AMA- Activando dron primario ...

-AMA- Comenzando control de verificación del dron ... uno de mil doscientos treinta y cuatro ejecuciones en proceso ... verificación completada todo Verde ...

-AMA- Despliegue completo en rumbo al tema ... ETA treinta segundos ...

-AMA- Comenzando asistencia medica primaria ... Estabilización conseguida comenzando la liberación de emergencia ... Tema adquirido retorno ... ETA noventa segundos ...

-IA- Comenzando cartografía planetaria ...

-AMA- Comenzando preparación para intervención ... ALERTA ... Traumatismo inter craneal detectado estado ... CRITICO ... Comenzando procedimiento de emergencia ...

-AMA- Activando módulos de procesamiento complejos ...

-IA- Estado del escudo térmico ... Sobre las cincuenta y tres por ciento de las cifras detectadas se estima un ochenta y tres por ciento de supervivencia ...

-AMA-Anulación de supresor del injerto cerebral comenzando ...

-IA- Calculando posible zona de impacto ... Calculando ...

-AMA- Anulación completa ... Presión inter craneal estabilizando estado de implante simbiosis al cuarenta por ciento ...

-AMA- Comenzando tratamiento de lesiones internas ... Inyección de nanobots comenzando ...

-IA- Área de impacto establecida margen de error aceptable ...

-IA- Tiempo para el impacto tres horas ...

Lo primero que sintió en las sacudidas de mi poción recostado y asegurado.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante dónde estoy?

-IA- Área médica de la nave.

-Ingeniero- Mi condición y la de la nave?

-IA- Estable y en vías de recuperación estimaciones de AMA es que en cuarenta y ocho horas está en óptimas condiciones.

-IA- La nave se encuentra en una orbita comprometida con el reingreso en el planeta y ya hay superado el punto de no retorno estaremos impactando en una hora y diez minutos en la zona central del continente que acaba de pasar.

-Ingeniero- Genial simplemente genial que puede hacer para que ese impacto sea un aterrizaje.

-IA- Recomendar encarecida mente el reinicio del núcleo central del ordenador de vuelo por medios manuales.

-Ingeniera- Hecho. Ha hora mismo lo hago preparar para asumir el control en lo que no quiero estrellarme quien sabe dónde.

Tras levantarme sentí el peor dolor de la vida que jama. Fue cuando la IA decidió que era pertinente informarme de que había una intervención mayor.

-IA- Operador extremo precauciones ha salido de una intervención mayor hace apenas unas horas.

-Ingeniero- Medicamentos.

A mi solicitud uno de los brazos robot se extendió desde la percha superior y después de unos segundos de escanear el cuerpo acerco en un movimiento fluido y inyectar sedantes.

-IA- Tiempo estimado para el impacto de la hora de los minutos.

-Ingeniero- Ya estoy en camino.

Llegar al núcleo central de la computadora era fácil para una nave de este tamaño.

Basta con acceder a la zona de mantenimiento de la cabina de vuelo pero el eco que me encontré recién operado y medicado no me hizo ir a lo mas rápido que me gustó.

Lamentable mente cuando logre acceder al área de mantenimiento y revisar el equipo y su núcleo me percate que estaba completamente carbonizada uno de los protocolos que había ignorado al instalar el prototipo fue el de instalar una conexión extraíble de interfaces del núcleo central y irónicamente ya me había Echo a la idea que esta pasaría pero no esperaba esa clase de daños.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante intenta un diagnóstico en el núcleo del sistema.

-IA- Corriendo diagnóstico ...

-IA- ERROR tipo indeterminado no se puede procesar la solicitud de diagnóstico.

-Ingeniero- Si eso pensaba yo.

Tras una verificación de la computadora de vuelo se encontró que las medidas de seguridad han sido detener el daño pero, que se dirigen manual mente desde una hora.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante tiempo para el impacto.

-IA- Toma y un minuto para el impacto se recomienda el reinició el tiempo antes, mientras que el tiempo menos las correcciones podían realizar lo que disminuye exponencialmente nuestras probabilidades de aterrizaje exitosas.

-Ingeniero- Si sobre el tema que puede ser imposible de realizar el núcleo esta carbonizado pero el equipo de vuelo esta mayor intacta solo tendrás que enseñar a volar en los próximos treinta minutos para hacer manual.

-IA- Impacto en veintisiete minutos

-IA- Primero asuma liberación de mandos manual mente.

-Ingeniero- Ok. Creo que esta echó.

-Ingeniero- A hora.

-IA- Estableceré una serie de marcadores de ruta, los parámetros establecidos solos los siguen y deben permitir el uso de la fricción atmosférica para el poder frenar la velocidad de la nave una controlada.

Al tiempo que el ayudante daba órdenes de cómo volar la nave me centro en intentar seguir los marcadores de ruta lo mejor que pude.

Pero una vez pasado el último marcador de ruta estuvo por su cuenta el ayudado que pusiera el nariz de la nave hacia donde quería aterrizar y tirara hacia arriba del timón para forzar un ángulo que frenara la nave pero en el último momento inclino demasiado Adelante por error el timón y el lanzo en un área boscosa.

Había pasado unos minutos desde que el día había pasado a la noche cuando recupere nueva mente la conciencia lo primero que vi eran chispas y humo que se filtraba desde múltiples puntos.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante inicia medidas anti incendios.

...

-Ingeniero- Ayudante?

Nuevamente nadie respondió y los chispazos siguieron en proceso y el humo comenzó a ser asfixiante.

Al momento que desprende el arnés de seguridad que me sujetaba al asiento del pilo sintió como su cuerpo es tirado hacia un lado pero el logro sujetó al arnés para lo que me permitió restablecer con respecto a la posición de la nave.

Tras unos minutos de operar manual mente los controles había logrado purgar las áreas que tenían incendios extinguir y reactivar los recuperadores atmosféricos que contuvieron el humo que ya había vertido al escaso suministro de aire que tenia la nave.

Tras un verificado asegurado de no morir quemado o electrocutado realice una inspección al área de la Ayudante y una que no se pude observar que no hubo reacción cuando la llame una vez más.

Más observar que sus procreadores visuales cambiaban de sincronizada mente de colores.

Lo que asumió como auto correcciones para entrar en línea lo que llevaría algún tiempo.

-Ingeniero- Ok Ayudante descansa y recupera te lo as ganado.

-Ingeniero- Una hora necesitó salir de aquí y comprobar los daños y rastrear la zona para una base más permanente para hacer mis reparaciones.

Tras haber verificado que los cierres neumáticos de muchos sitios eran trabados y útiles necesarios pesadas para forzarlos decidió comprobar los vanos de carga y tratar de encontrar algo de ropas entre los pertrechos del personal para reemplazar lo que quedaba de su laboratorio.

Tras el acceso y buscará por el área de la nave que no estaba en el confinamiento o la cerradura encontró un viejo uniforme del personal de mantenimiento que estaba en una caja de suministros y un paréntesis para VCE removiendo algo más encontrado algo de municiones para revolver y un par de Bengalas algo que no era anormal para ver en posesión de un operador de ase mucho tiempo.

Aun que el tiro con las armas de fuego era un estándar en el sector de las cosas bien sabias que el tipo de arma que portaba el operador de Vehículo de Construcción Espacial - VCE seria insuficiente para el ser una amas real a cualquier cosa más grande que un Zergling por lo Cual había comenzado una tendencia entre los nuevos operarios por portar un rifle de asalto de alto poder en vez del revólver emblemático para aumentar sus probabilidades de sobrevivir a un encuentro desagradable.

Así que si eso era cierto lo mas seguro es que no encontrara mas que unas balas y nada más.

Pero para su sorpresa fue algo diferente que encontró en el fondo de uno de los contenedores era un rifle de asalto de alto poder en un estuche y sin marcas de mucho uso y un par de revistas extras.

Lo malo es que no hay mas que la cargada en las revistas.

Hacia que es sinónimo de seguro pero grabado como callo la confederación en su juventud. Por haberse confiado cayeron a un megalómano.

Después de vestirse, la compra de un arma en su espalda comenzó en su camino a la bodega de carga al VCE y comenzar sus tareas solo hubo un problema ha su plan.

Que la puerta de la bahía no abría al exterior y con el tiempo en su contra hiso lo que era más rápido para llegar a tierra y fue allí cuando comenzaron los problemas cuando logro forzar la puerta de la bahía de carga utilizando el VCE cedió una idea De qué impacto es un bosque de espesor.

Espere que ese impacto ha sido suficiente para ahuyentar a cualquier depredador cercano pero para suerte aquello solo la atraer como moscas hacia el pero eso no lo sabía en ese momento.

Aquello era un mundo hermoso comparado con cualquiera en el Sector Koprulu para alguien que había vivido en un paraguas helado por años aquello parecía el auténtico paraíso y por un momento sin tío tentado un desactivar los sellos de la cabina y levantar la puerta de acceso a Encontrarse cara a cara con ese lugar pero un rugido a lo lejos el recordó que era un recién llegado a ese lugar y que no hay salvación que se escondía detrás de tanta belleza.

Y dando unos pasos de su exploración y no tardo mucho en meterse en el lugar equivocado.

Había activado los faros de alta intensidad de parámetro más rápido mente en la oscuridad de la noche pero el ajeno un estaba invadiendo el territorio de la manada lo que atrajo una partida de cazadores que lo rastreaban sin que lo notaran la primera escaramuza casi Un cuarto de hora después de perforar en el follaje del bosque circundante a la nave.

La cual empezó con un ata que desde la espalda del T-280 para la suerte mala de los atacantes era también donde se alojaban los propulsores cosa que aprendió el único superviviente que no había abrazado por el estallido un funcionamiento completo que mando una oleadas de calor Los atacantes

Mientras el VCE usaba el impulso extra para maniobrar y poder mover y enfrentar a sus atacantes.

Pero para la constelación del ingeniero en la cabina de control cuándo vio la pila en llamas de maderas ninguna idea de tenia ni que lo atacó y cuando se acercó y trato de conseguir levantar una muestra de las pilas en llamas con su tenaza multiusos esta no pudo desprender mas Que cenizas lo que era más extraño dado que el registro de los campamentos de juventud y las nieves.

Pero desestimó la idea como un animal que decidió probar suerte pero escapo cuando se dio cuenta que era más de lo que morder.

A si que decidió dejar después de apagar el fuego para no iniciar un incendio forestal con un par de pisotones y prosiguió su exploración.

Mientras que el superviviente observa la extraña que tienta la piel que dura más que un Dragón y como la fría como el hielo del invierno y la escupía fuego.

No era un dragón los dragones no hacían esos ruidos al andar buscador atacar y vengar a los hermanos caídos pero su instinto le dijo que no ganaría esa lucha y expondría a la manada aun ataque con que con sus heridas tomó dirección a la guarida para buscar la ayuda De la manada

Cuando llegamos a la manada un explorador que montaba guardia el observo y sus heridas dando la alarma que desencadenó que la manada se pusiera en marcha en su encuentro.

Cuando la manada alcanzó a su compañero herido esta mente final se desplome sobre su costado y pudieron observar su estado penoso y las heridas inflinjidas en él y la falta de uno de los miembros completamente carbonizado de inmediato trataron de auxiliarlo mas nada pudieron hacer que su Propia esencia estaba sirviéndole a las llamas para propagar por su cuerpo.

La manada tras la muerte del único miembro que regresó a ellos de los mandados a cazar se lanzaron en un frenesí y siguiendo el rastro del lobo, fueron tras su presa que seguían inadvertida explorando la zona.

Habían sido dos horas desde aquel altercado pero como nada pero pasó decidió continuar y encontrar el área con recursos para emprender su empresa que a momentos crezca vertiginosa mente y así más fácil enumerar qué. Serbia en vez de lo que tenia que ser reparado.

Fue cerca de la noche de los medios de comunicación que la furia de la manada se hizo sentir y comenzar primero con una cacofonía de aullidos proviniendo de las áreas circundantes.

Primero fueron los gruñidos después de los ojos y los colores que parecidos a los de Zerg lo cual por un momento lo hizo retroceder un paso en el VCE.

El esperaba una manada de Zergling pero no estas cosas que eran éstos seres.

Al principio no entendía qué montones de ramas y palos pudieran moverse por sí mismos pero eso cambio pronto.

/ Ingeniero / Hacia tres horas me atacar por primera vez ya hora esto enserio mi suerte no puede ser peor.

Pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuándo impactaron desde un costado y detrás de un intento por la gota.

Lo que no pudieron contra las doce toneladas de peso y el hecho de que atacaran sobre el lado que lo porta el taladro eléctrico y detrás de el no acabo como planeaban.

Lo primero que ocurrió fue el atronador los accesorios de los cuerpos fueron triturados para ésos lo suficientemente grandes al revés que volvieron a la vida casi al mismo tiempo que ocurrieron el ataque y el que lo había hecho como el que había sido apoyado resultaron las primeras víctimas que Fueron seguidas por la ignición de los propulsores que pronto los enseña que no debían atacar por la espalda de la cosa.

Aquello era un espectáculo jamás visto en ese planeta siendo las manadas una de las formas de vida mas peligrosas y temidas por otras.

Lo malo era que se enfrentaba a un Terran que era conocido por el sector por su adaptabilidad y terquedad por lo que hizo el reclamo de Protoss y Zerg por igualdad.

Aun hacia la ciudad con la ventaja de la localidad y el apóstol en el camino hacia una zona que rodea y la dirección desde arriba.

Una hora de constantes ataques y retiradas más tardío se dejo ver los primeros daños en el acero plástico que recubre la cabina de control apenas las cuarteaduras y un par de las zonas de impacto sin conseguir una violación de la cabina De la treinta de esas cosas había caído al taladro y la tenaza.

Mientras siguió andando sus múltiples pantallas que brindan información crítica al programa: lecturas de combustible, datos sobre integridad estructural, y algoritmos de mapeo topográfico 3D en tiempo real. Diseñado para operar en atmósferas peligrosas.

Marcaron un área cercana con una beta rica en minerales cuando el marcador termine el trazado de ruta.

Se dirigió a lo mas rápido que consiguió su premio cuando abandonó el bosque y entró en ese claro no dejó de sentir aquello que sintió en la estación de investigación antes de que los emboscaron lo que trajo todos los sentidos en la acción previniendo un Ataqué

Pero con los minutos pasan y con la necesidad de que se apuesten en el que se encontró en una escarada el montaje primero removiendo el exterior conformado de roca y mineral común hasta que comenzó a dejar el descubierto el preciado mineral en forma de cristales de color azul.

Cuando el ataque ocurrió pero en esta ovación el ser que lo atacó era mucho más grande que los más viejos que comparten los mismos rasgos que sus predecesores.

Y cuando se lanzó desde la parte superior del montículo mineral sólo logro esquivar la violencia de la maleza pero forzando la hidráulica de las piernas a su punto máximo lo que el valor de los mensajes de daños y alertas.

Aquel ser intento un asalto más frontal al principio pero fue rápidamente repelido y dañado.

Lo que hizo intentar algo diferente y en un movimiento audaz y utilizar los minerales para impulsar y aterrizar sobre el VCE y expulsar una mordida a la cabeza pero para el eso poco sirvió para matar a su enemigo y solo para dejo en una posición desfavorable para Ser sujeto y poner una disposición del taladro.

Los pocos segundos que duro la lucha antes de acabar con el despedazamiento de la cabeza del agresor mas que suficiente para causar daños graves al chasis pero no suficiente para hacerlo inoperante.

Una vez asegurado que su oponente estaba acabado procedió a escanear para ver referencias futuras de la clase de animales del área próxima a su nueva base de operaciones y si regreso a su trabajo de despejar la beta mineral lo que le llevo bastante tiempo dado los daños Estructurales del VCE.

Lo que el hizo tener que trabajar hasta bien entrado el siguiente día pero por fin un mineral de mineral estaba listo para ser cosechado y si las lecturas eran correctas los eran los nodos de mineral mas rico del área explorada y aun otros otros siete aprisionados en lo que Quedaba del montículo de piedra pero no encontró géiseres de vespa que buscan más tarde en otras zonas.

Abría sido pasado el medio día por la posición del sol cuando detecto ondas sísmicas que el ordenador de VCE interprete cómo impactos de asteroides pero era demasiado rítmicos para serlo lo que provoco que se dirigiera a las cercanías para cerciorarse de que era y tras una hora de Viaje para observar un pantano cuyos reptiles gigantes sobrepasarían un Thor fácil mente.

Lo otro que detecto fue liberaciones de gas vespeno.

En el área y en cualquier otra parte de la redacción necesaria una estrategia digna del mismísimo James Raynor.

Así que descartó su obtención de pronta pero comenzó hacer planes pronto para cuando tuviera un su dispositivo algo de protección extra que seria muy necesario.

De regreso a su zona de trabajo decidió hacer una visita de monitoreo de la nave y comprobar una hora que había luz del sol los daños causados a ella.

Cuando emergió del bosque una vez que no lo que uno en un grupo de seres con formas de equinos fueron rodeando la nave y así que sopesó sus pros y sus contras de la oportunidad en ese momento a desconocido y portal infinitamente peligrosos o dejar que exploraran por la Bahía de carga qué fue lo anterior fue vaciada y los accesos se aseguraron por situaciones como estas que los animales salvajes pudieran causar mas daño a la nave que seria casi imposible en su estado. Así que decidió regresar al área de extracción y proseguir con lo programado.

Estos equinos pasaron inadvertida mente la presencia del VCE que observó y volvió al bosque con su anonimato intacto.

Estos ponis eran los miembros de cierto grupo que esperaban hacerse con el poder y derrocar al gobierno real para instaurar el propio.

Estos individuos intentado descubrir que era aquello y si podían usarlos.

Pero por más que usaron hechizos en el extraño objeto este nunca reaccionó ni se movió un milímetro para su frustración lo más que pudieron hacer fu recoger pedazos sueltos y llevarlos con ellos antes de que la noche llegase en el bosque y sus peligros reales despertarán para cazar .

Aquellos pedazos sin saberlo eran un faro de emergencias con un señal en el estado latente pero desactivado dado los daños.

El atardecer se acercó cuando se encontró por fin extraído los minerales para comenzar la construcción usando la plataforma auto constructora del VCE alimentado con los minerales en bruto para comenzar la edificación.

La estimación del tiempo de construcción para poner en el interior del próximo día solar.

(1) A beses las mentes mas jovenes nacidos con increíble potencial psiónico puede entrar con otras mentes con potencial psiónico sin embargo un observado que los individuos que cuenten historias enlaces son inconscientes de su propia capacidad lo que un desencadenado en la muerte espontanea del individuo menos Dotado del entrelazamiento a si mismo cuando han sido debidamente capacitados son capaces de aprender a canalizar sus energías psiónicas para aumentar su fuerza y resistencia física. El tiempo y la razón de la mayoría, debido a sus facultades sobrenaturales como la capacidad de manipular los recuerdos de otros como usarlos como marionetas a la carga de la conciencia de la victima seleccionada. Extracto de las notas de la investigación de los DR. Serguéi Istacob y Ricardo González. Laboratorio de Investigación Psiónico Tierra 2016.

(2) Dicen que todo ser vivo lucha desde su nacimiento por su vida es el último aliento cuando se encuentra en una situación sin salida y al mismo tiempo de la muerte luchan por su derecho a vivir y no tener la consecuencia de Sus actos por que el instinto de sobrevivir es el mas antiguo de todo el organismo vivo tan arraigado en el que es imposible de hablar de seres sensibles sin el.

(3) Uno de los efectos de usar las habilidades psíquicas es que los individuos tienden a tener perdidas de energía la misma por todo lo general y por el mar mayor acción de mar que desean desencadenar. Al usarlo sus habilidades son más visibles las ondas psíquicas que escapan desde el usuario pero uno de los mayores escapa de las mismas por el medio de los órganos de percepción visual los investigadores y los especialistas en potencial psiónico no podían ponerse de acuerdo asta la aparición de los Zerg y Protoss en los últimos años extracto del investigador # 876845-MNK-0123a encargado del reacondicionamiento de los operadores. Espectros Clasificación: Sub Programa de la rama Fantasma.


	4. Capítulo 3 Heridas y observando al Terran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes de comenzar esto es un FanFiction no soy dueño de Starcraft ni de My Little Pony ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Blizzard Entertainment y HASBRO por este medio hago. De su entender que esto lo hago. Por diversión sin planes de lucro así mismo en esta historia pueden aparecer personajes de otras historias que les extraigo para mi uso en este crossover ¿me falto algo que mencionar? A si la crítica, la crítica constructiva siempre será apreciada.
> 
> Se busca editor
> 
> : Especial Caracteres :
> 
> -Persona que habla-
> 
> * Telepática Comunicación *
> 
> /Pensamientos personales para uno solo/
> 
> (Acción)

La Granja Apple.

Temprano en la mañana Apple Bloom había salido rumbo a la casa club para encontrar a sus amigos y tratar un tema urgente.

-Scootaloo- Como que te invito a pasar con ella el fin de semana con ella en el castillo?

-Sweetie Belle- Si mientras regresamos a la Butik salió en la plática, pero logre dar una respuesta vaga que fue lo mejor que pude conseguir en el momento.

Scootaloo había encontrado dirigiendo su pezuña a su rostro antes de proferir un gemido angustiante.

Fue cuando Apple Bloom entro a la casa club para encontrar a sus amigas ahí.

-Apple Bloom- Hola Everypony... Qué ocurre?

-Scootaloo- Sweetie Belle se entrego a su carcelero cuando la invitó ir a prisión.

-Sweetie Belle- ¡Eso no es verdad!

-Sweetie Belle-Solo que no dije que no...

Una vez más habían encontrado dirigiendo sus pezuñas a sus rostros antes de proferir un gemido angustiante solo que esta vez no solo venía de Scootaloo sino también acompañado por Apple Bloom.

-Apple Bloom- Supongo que Applejack no sería la única que intentaría una estrategia como esa he.

Aquello atrajo la atención de las presentes.

-Apple Bloom- Ayer en la noche des pues de la cena una vez que nos despedimos Applejack me ha llamado a la sala para reanudar nuestra plática y seguir intentando entrar en mi mente...

-Sweetie Belle- Así que Applejack puede leer la mente he.

-Apple Bloom- No es seguro si ella sabe que lo hace consiente mente o inconsciente mente.

-Apple Bloom- Después de lograr rechazar su invitación para acompañarla al castillo le pregunte pero ella negó que eso fuera siquiera posible.

-Sweetie Belle- Así que no sabe.

-Scootaloo- Así que estamos solas en esto he.

-Apple Bloom- No lo sé tal vez Twilight podría saber algo.

-Sweetie Belle- Podríamos preguntarle después de clases.

-Sweetie Belle- Me entere por Rarity qué hoy le toca a Twilight vigilarnos.

-Scootaloo- Si también a Fluttershy.

Un par de ojos se le quedo viendo mientras su cabeza giraba algunos grados antes de hacer la pregunta.

-Apple Bloom- Cuánto de sus mentes vieron?

A esta pregunta Sweetie Belle se sonrojo un poco y movió su pezuña como si quisiera quitar algo de ella.

Mientras Scootaloo exclamó.

-Scootaloo- Fue increíble ver en la mente de Rainbow Dash.

-Sweetie Belle- La mente de Rarity estaba llena de inspiración por lo que la rodeaba y creo que pronto veremos una línea inspirada por Sweet Apple Acres.

Las cejas de sus amigas después de escuchar aquello pudieron ser usadas como nivel pues conocían los gustos de su amiga.

-Apple Bloom- Alguna a podido oír los pensamientos de las demás después de despertar hoy?

-Sweetie Belle- A hora que lo mencionas no he sentido esa sensación de hormigueo que sentía en mi espalda y cuerno. Desde que me logre dormir.

-Scootaloo- Pensé que era la única anoche mientras íbamos a casa sentía esa sensación de hormigueo que solo empeoraba cuando agitaba mis alas y sentía esa picazón en la frente y me sentía tan agotada cómo si hubiera quedado despierta toda la semana.

-Apple Bloom- Así que la sensación también fue la misma.

Aquella reclamación consiguió la atención de sus confidentes y saco la pregunta en el aire.

-Scootaloo- A si qué aun puedes oír lo que pensamos?

-Sweetie Belle- Enserio aun puedes?

-Apple Bloom- Si pero como ustedes una vez logré dormirme la sensación de hormigueo a lo largo de la espalda y en la frente se acabó.

-Apple Bloom- Y hoy en la mañana cuando me preparaba para salir fui interceptada por Applejack y pude haber alterado mi historia un poco para que pensara que vamos a ayudar a encontrar su Cutie Mark a un compañero de escuela y mientras lo hacía me entro el pánico y comencé a sentir cuándo quiso entrar en mi mente pero como anoche no pudo entrar pero no por ello no lo intentó.

-Apple Bloom- Tampoco creo que sea conveniente que nos dejemos ver a Applejack hasta en contrae alguien para hacer la coartada creíble

Pero seguida a esta frase fue un llamado desde la parte de abajo de la casa club.

-Applejack- Girls! Hora de desayunar o se les hará tardé para la escuela.

Acto que provocó que las pequeñas en cuestión en pesaran a hiperventilar así cómo sus ojos se redujeron por la tención repentina de ser atrapadas infraganti.

Pero esto también provocó que áreas de su cerebro que nunca usaban, comenzarán a incrementar sus actividades y como el día de ayer lo que pensaban fue escuchado por los otros.

*Sweetie Belle* No pudo venir hasta aquí solo para llamarnos para el desayuno.

*Scootaloo* Nos quiere atrapar en algún detalle que no cuadre de la historia de Apple Bloom.

*Apple Bloom* Creí que abuelita estaba hablando con ella antes de salir de casa y creí leer que tenía la intención de hacerla entrar en razón.

/Applejack/ A hora que no está cerca abuelita podré hacer las preguntas que me permitan descubrir qué han planeado de verdad para hacer. Las pequeñas y si es peligroso nos aseguraremos de llevarlas con nos otros así tengamos que atarlas.

Esto llamo la atención de las pequeñas al instante y más aun podían sentir los sentimientos maternales que emanaban de la fuente de los pensamientos algo que no pudieron sentir ayer durante la cena pero a hora eran tan claros y intoxican tés que algunas lagrimas fueron arrancadas de ellas y por un momento se replantearon su determinación y si tal vez deberían confesar sus crímenes antes de haber realizado la transgresión.

Pero el hecho de llevarlas atadas no paso desapercibida para ellas lo que les dio la fuerza y determinación para no cambiar sus planes.

Fue cerca de treinta segundos de espera que la puerta se abrió y emergieron las potrancas sin paso vacilante y la mirada de quien está dispuesto a luchar hasta su último aliento.

-Applejack - Pensé que tendría que llamarlas otra vez ya es hora de desayunar que Cheerilee le preocupa que no rindan en ocasiones en la clase vamos pequeñas la comida más importante les aguarda.

Aquello que oían no era lo único que salía desde Applejack también eran emociones entre mezcladas con imágenes, que iban desde la preocupación por ellas a la sutil ansiedad que se hizo más perceptible cuando menciono Cheerilee y sus rendimientos.

*Apple Bloom* Concéntrense se chicas no podemos permitirnos que nos dominen sus emociones o todo será por nada.

(Conteniendo el llanto)

*Scootaloo* Pero quiero abrasarla como si fuera Mama

*Sweetie Belle* Concéntrate en lo que descubriremos.

*Sweetie Belle* Lo que se estrello en el everfree

No era un secreto para las Crusaders que Scootaloo era huérfana y había vivido con una familia de acogida hasta que hace unos años había sido adoptada por Rainbow Dash y ha hora vivía bajo su tutela como su hermana adoptiva así también sabían que el hecho de quedar huérfana y sin familia inmediata fue muy duro para ella.

*Apple Bloom* Piensa en Rainbow que pensaría si andas abrasando a Applejack.

*Scootaloo* Pero…

* Sweetie Belle * Perder.

Y aun que no querían admitirlo las tres sentían y veían a sus hermanas como el remplazo de sus Madres perdidas a una edad muy temprana o aun en el caso de Sweetie Belle cuya relación era inexistente por los constantes viajes de sus padres y el sentimiento de abandono es tanto o mayor que el de las demás.

*Sweetie Belle* Mira tranquilízate esto solo durara mientras leamos la mente de Applejack así que solo hagámoslo cuando sea necesario a hora alejémonos de su mente.

Pero pronto descubrieron que a serlo y decirlo eran dos cosas diferentes, como complicadas el hecho de querer dejar de a ser algo que no se tiene idea como funciona puede ser complicado en el mejor de los casos y terriblemente doloroso como lo descubrieron unos minutos más tarde.

-Applejack- Y niñas que han pensando de nuestra propuesta?

*Apple Bloom* Ok esto será nuestro plan: si alguna se queda atrapada o comprometida el resto interviene a discreción.

*Sweetie Belle* Si.

*Scootaloo* Entendido.

\- Apple Bloom- Hermana te dije que no podía que teníamos un compromiso con este chico de la escuela, el que pidió ayuda para conseguir su Cute Mark.

\- Apple Bloom- Espera ¿nuestra?

-Applejack- Si veras Bloom no soy solo yo quien tiene planeado quedarse el fin de semana en el castillo de Twilight también estarán el resto de nosotras, será como una pijamada con la princesa Luna que viene a vernos para hablarnos de algunos eventos astronómicos recientes.

-Applejack- A sí que pensamos que sería agradable pasar el rato con nosotros niñas podría ser un buen tiempo de calidad para todas.

-Applejack- ¿A sí que les parece si agendas para después la caza de Cuite Mark?

No tenían que ser psiónicos para saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Applejack pero el hecho de serlo les hizo el momento aun mas difícil por una parte aun querían abrazarla pero iba en declive vertiginosa mente y por otra parte querían sacar su frustración y alegarse de ella que iba en aumento.

/gruñidos/

*Apple Bloom* No somos bebes para que necesitamos niñera en todo momento

*Scootaloo* Es cierto ya tenemos nuestras marcas como signo de nuestra madures.

*Sweetie Belle* No sé si sentirme infinitamente humillada o perturbada como nos imagina como bebes con pañales cuando nos han visto crecer por años.

Aun que Applejack era ajena a la conversación telepática aun noto cosas más sutiles como el andar rígido después de a ser su pregunta o los seños que a hora adornaba los pequeños rostros a sus lados.

Lo que desato un intento de tratar de enmendar lo que estropeo pero sin saber que había sido lo que las ofendió tuvo el efecto contra producente en muchas escalas que la dejaría confundida durante días.

-Applejack- Podríamos a ser muchas cosas juntas como hablar de los chicos que les gustan o hornear unas galletas.

La respuesta que obtuvo no se hizo esperar y la hizo quedar clavada en el lugar durante un largo minuto; pues las pequeñas habían proferido un gruñido unisonó antes de gritar algo inteligible y salir corriendo con lágrimas contenidas. Rumbo a la casa principal a una velocidad que no creía posible para ella o Rainbow ser capaz de alcanzar o aun si corrieran con todas sus fuerzas algo que era muy impresionante por parte de cuatro pequeñas ponis. (4)

/Applejack/ Creo que no me debo preocupar de que les falte energía en clases si solo pudieran enfocarlo en su estudio.

/Applejack/ A hora solo tengo que averiguar cómo las he ofendido, disculparme y convencerlas que se vengan con nos otras por su propia voluntad.

/Applejack/ Tal vez estamos demasiado metidas en ellas que estamos siendo una molestia más que una ayuda como dice abuelita.

Para cuando termino de poner en órdenes sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que las pequeñas ya habían llegado a la casa pero lo que la alarmó y provoco que empezara su propia carrera con todas sus fuerzas para llegar cuanto antes era lo que observo en las piernas de las niñas como estaban derramando sangre sobre sus abrigos y el camino lo cual fue más evidente mientras más se acercaba pero al parecer las pequeñas no eran consientes de sus heridas.

En cuanto termino su frenética carrera a las pequeñas ya se habían colapsado pero estaban recibiendo ayuda por parte de Big Mac que había salido al pórtico tras oír los golpes fuertes provocado por las pequeñas al desvanecerse.

Lo que siguió a un Applejack que corría como si su vida estuviera en juego y la mirada de horror que tenía solo hacia más preocupante a cada paso que daba.

Al atardecer Hospital de Pineville

Cuando recuperaron la conciencia estaban en camas de hospital en él, ala infantil así que estaban juntas pero en diferentes puntos y lo único igual en ellas eran las maquinas que emitían pitidos en señal de sus constantes vitales pero eso era desconocido para ellas pues jamás habían vistos maquinas como esas en sus vidas así que cuando decidieron tratar de tomar una posición sentada muchos de los cables se desconectaron de sus cuerpos lo que provoco que las maquinas entraran en frenesí de alertas para atraer los médicos que no estaban más lejos que la puerta que separaba él ala del resto del Hospital.

Los que ingresaron en tropel y incluso alguno había patinado pero había recuperado el paso casi sin perder el ritmo cada una de ellas estaba rodeada de especialistas de la salud por todos lados algunos revisándolas otros revisando la extraña maquina algunos les hacían preguntas pero como se atropellaban unos a otros para intentar obtener su respuesta primero o con discusiones con los otros médicos.

Era una situación que les estaba provocando una subida de estrés y el hecho que se sentían tan cansadas no físicamente más bien mental mente no les ayudaba pero les permitió estar tranquilas a todas las pruebas que les hicieron.

Hasta que una voz que sabían bien a quien pertenecía pero no creían posible su presencia ahí hizo instaurar el orden y paso a solicitar a los médicos como se encontraban y estos al dirigirse a ella despejaron el campo de visión de las pacientes que reconocieron a sus hermanas cuyas caras de preocupación se hacía demasiado evidentes así como los ojos rojos claro indicador de a ver llorado durante algún tiempo y el hecho que las observaran como si el mismísimo sol hubiera decidido alumbrarlas en su hora más oscura.

Solo hizo que estuvieran más atentas a lo que se mencionaba.

-Princesa Celestia- Y cuál es el estado de ellas doctores?

Tras una pequeña debacle por parte de los médicos entre ellos antes de contestar a la Princesa que duro unos minutos y a momentos se hiso acalorada y grave a otros pero al final llegaron a un acuerdo y una Yegua de edad con su pelo recogido en la cabeza se adelanto y comenzó a contestar a los presentes.

-Doctora- No puedo decirle mucho más de lo que ya les mencionamos amplias zonas musculares de sus miembros fueron daños irreparablemente y parte de su esqueleto fue puesto en tención extrema causando fisuras por todos los huesos del cuerpo jamás había observado ni mis colegas daños tales en nadie y mucho menos fuera causado por una carrera a campo traviesa.

-Doctora- Sin embargo lo más destacable era el estado en que fueron encontradas y que posterior mente confirmamos como un coma profundo y por razones más allá de nos otros se han despertado en apenas horas después como si nada hubiera pasado y según algunas pruebas preliminares sus cuerpos se están recuperando de los daños de manera favorable por alguna razón desconocida.

-Doctora- Mis colegas y yo podemos decir que esto nos supera y que heridas que supondrían fatales para cualquier poni sin importa su estado físico y aun si lograran la recuperación las secuelas de las heridas serian incapacitantes de por vida.

Aquello aumento la tención a las Crusaders por un momento pero la conferencia continuo sin incidentes.

-Doctora- Pero para nuestra sorpresa no parecen estar presentándose ningún problema qué pudiéramos esperar después de tales heridas.

Fue cuando se percataron de las vendas qué las envolvían desde la cabeza al punto donde nace su cola, así mismo pudieron notar manchas rojas claras a lo largo de sus piernas así como la picazón. Provocada por los vendajes en ellas.

Fue Rarity quién llano pudo contener las lágrimas de esperanza pues hasta hace unas horas los diagnósticos era tan sombríos que era una espera agónica y les fue dicho que debían prepararse para lo peor y que sería mejor despedirse de ellas pues el pronóstico era que no sobrevivirían la noche y a hora los mismos doctores afirmaron lo contrarío.

Poco después la siguió con su llanto Rainbow Dash que fue un poco más coherente y logro pronunciar algunas palabras.

-Rainbow Dash- Gracias Celestia por salvar a mi pequeña.

La aludida no mostró reacción evidente.

La ultima en contener sus lagrimas fue Applejack que se unió a sus compañeras en los llantos pocos momentos más tarde.

Cuando esto ocurrió las Crusaders profirieron sus primeras palabras en forma de preguntas a lo qué les ocurrió.

-Apple Bloom- Que nos paso?

Aquéllos presentes se sorprendieron de que no pudieran recordar tan terribles experiencia pues aquello debió ser el equivalente de ser torturadas en el Tártaro.

-Doctora- Pequeñas que es lo último que recuerdas?

-Scootaloo- Salir corriendo hacía la casa pero luego se hace confuso.

-Sweetie Belle- Comenzar a parar para poder entrar a la casa y luego se volvió negro.

-Apple Bloom- No lose intento recordar pero no logro poner en orden los eventos recuerdo correr y haberme sentido frustrada pero es muy confuso.

-Doctora- Interesante.

Ella llamo a sus colegas y tras una nueva discusión varios unicornios lanzaron hechizos sobre las pequeñas y tras unos minutos reanudaron su discusión antes de que la misma doctora se dirigiera al público presente.

-Doctora- Párese que sus cerebros pasaron por una sobrecarga sensorial masiva lo qué explica los lapsos de memoria.

-Princesa Celestia- Es su condición de algún peligro para sus vidas doctora?

-Doctora- Ninguna que yo conozca pero me gustaría mantenerlas aquí para observar su evolución es mejor prevenir que curar.

-Doctora- También quiero hacerles más pruebas las exploraciones de mis colegas indican qué tienen una elevada actividad neuronal que no esperaría de un paciente en estado de coma recién salido así que voy a mantenerlas aquí por a hora.

Aquello no les sentó bien a las pequeñas todo su esfuerzo a vía sido para nada pero no eran conocidas por dejarse vencer tan fácil mente.

Pero aquello parecía un punto de inflexión.

-Apple Bloom- Pero cuando podremos salir de nuevo?

-Doctora- Lo siento pequeña si nuestros pronósticos son acertados pasara algún tiempo antes de siquiera puedan ponerse de pie por sus medios y necesitarán terapia para ayudar a recuperarse completamente la movilidad.

Aquéllos parecían los últimos clavos de su ataúd cuándo intervino una vos en rimas que aseguraba que sus brebajes las pondrían de pie en días.

-Apple Bloom- Zecora tu nos puedes curar?

A lo que una zebra con una enorme bolsa entro a la habitación.

-Zecora- Mi pequeña amiga con mis brebajes puedo curar pero a ti necesito estudiar jamás vi heridas tales en los vivos mas te diré que seguro como el sol sale y calienta y la Luna emerge y refresca te he de curar.

Una nueva debacle comenzó entre los doctores la princesa, las hermanas presentes y los recién llegados que eran los restantes miembros de las Mané Six con Zecora y estaban entablando un zafarrancho con todo y sombrerazos esto duro hasta que las pequeñas gritaron en una poción sentadas con miradas furibundas que hicieron morir la discusión al instante.

\- Apple Bloom- Scootaloo- Sweetie Belle- Basta ya de esto compórtense están en un hospital.

Para la sorpresa de todos y las protestas de algunos médicos presentes las pequeñas se pusieron de pie y hablaron a los presentes.

-Apple Bloom- Si mi amiga dice que puede curarnos yo le creo así que tomaremos los brebajes de Zecora no chicas.

-Scootaloo- Si ella dice que puede yo le creo y nuestras hermanas también si no, no la hubieran ido a buscar para pedirle su ayuda.

Aquello era muy cierto y aun que Zecora es su amiga jamás le habrían pedido algo así si no fueran por causas mayores pues bien sabían del estigma hacía lo desconocido por parte de los ponis y el rechazo a lo mismo enérgicamente.

-Doctora- Pero niñas han de entender que esto no es un juego sus vidas están de por medio si reaccionan mal a los brebajes en su condiciones muy probablemente mueran sin que podamos hacer nada para impedirlo.

/Celestia/ Imposible yo misma las revise cuándo llegara junto a los doctores del palacio y su estado era crítico no es posible qué puedan siquiera estar plenamente consientes y mucho menos en pie y argumentándose tan elocuente mente cuando solo deberían de ser capases de responder preguntas simples.

-Sweetie Belle- Otra vez con eso de tratarnos como bebés, sabemos bien los riesgos doctores no estamos sordas y ustedes no son precisamente silenciosos cuando discuten.

Aquello hiso callar a todos y dejo a las Mané Six realizando la acción de los peses cuándo los sacan del agua y aun que aun corrían lágrimas pie su cara un sentimiento en su pecho empezaba a aflorar pues sus pequeñas ya no eran tan pequeñas como ellas las veían y también el sentimiento melancólico de que ya no las necesitaban para cuidar de que no se tropezarán en su camino a seguir.

/Mane Six/ Han crecido tanto sin que me diera cuenta.

-Zecora- Les tratare pero a hora regresar a sus camas que lastimarse mas no les hará ningún bien ni ayudará a su tratamiento.

Con aquello dicho las ponis en cuestión se giraron hacia la cama correspondiente y comenzaron el proceso de regresar a ella con algún grado de esfuerzo mayor al que era necesario pero conseguido sin ningún problema por su parte Zecora observaba atentamente a cada una de ellas y cuando final mente estuvieron nuevamente reposando se acercó y comenzó a estudiarlas individual mente pero comparándolas entre si y cuando término regresó con el grupo y empezó a comentar lo que había aprendido.

-Zecora- Fascinante sus músculos se están regenerando y reconstruyéndose mientras observaba los huesos se han recuperado por completo y han aumentado su densidad natural lo que les hace más duros y capases de soportar más presión antes de ceder.

-Doctor- Imposible no hay manera de que los músculos se regeneren y menos que los huesos hayan terminado de fusionarse no es biológicamente posible.

-Zecora- Si cuestiona mi saber por qué no los revisa, para que dudas no haiga en ti, que mis afirmaciones son correctas.

A aquello al doctor que cuestionó le provocó un tic nervioso por el echó de que esta zebra que no conocía de medicina moderna le tratase cómo un estudiante necio que no quería aceptar la nota final.

Esto no paso a mayores por la intervención de la princesa que solicito que realizaran los estudios para comprobar aun que seis estaban seguras que la afirmación de Zecora era la correcta sin siquiera ponerlo en duda.

-Princesa Celestia- Doctores por favor a ser los exámenes para conocer su estado.

-Doctores- Si su majestad.

Tras el pedido del Real, procedieron a los exámenes pertinentes pero lo que encontraron no tenía lógica alguna. Mas otros afirmaban que debía ser magia del señor del caos pues una cosa era verlas tener una recuperación milagrosa y otra muy diferente presenciar cómo se reconstruye el cuerpo del individuo en tiempo real.

Aquello provocó negaciones con meneos de cabeza. Era como si las leyes de la naturaleza no gobernaran aquellos cuerpos. Más otros salían con hipótesis de descendencia directa de alguna princesa. Hasta posibles saltos evolutivos que les han proporcionando esta capacidad pero dado qué aquello era tan anómalo que nadie podía poner la pezuña en lo que ocurría. Y tras observar atentamente todo aquello durante minutos decidió hacer la pregunta.

-Princesa Celestia- Doctores cual es la conclusión de sus pruebas.

-Doctora- Simplemente no lo podemos comprender como Mis...

Por causa de toda la confrontación no había hecho la presentación formal.

-Zecora- Zecora buen doctora.

-Doctora- Como nos indico anteriormente están en un proceso de auto reconstrucción que supera cualquier procedimiento o hechizo curativo que jamás viéramos lo que sea que lo está induciendo están un orden de magnitud muy superior.

-Doctora- Lo que le puedo decir a hora es que si no lo hubiera comprobado personal mente no lo creería aun habiéndolo visto no lo creo posible pero allí esta lo que les puedo confirmar es que estarán sobre sus cascos en pocas semanas sin problemas.

-Zecora- Disculparme que no comparta su evaluación pero estoy casi segura que con un par de brebajes y infusiones para vigorizar su cuerpo estarán de pie para el final de la semana.

Aquello fue el tiempo que las Crusaders pasaron en el hospital lo usaron para trazar su plan para internarse en el everfree sin causar tanta conmoción como en ocasiones pasadas había ocurrido y con la intervención de Zecora tenían la escusa perfecta para aquello.

Lo otro que notó el CMC fue que con cada dosis de brebaje y las infusiones que impregnaban sus vendajes se recuperaban fue más rápido. Para alegría de sus hermanas y horror de los médicos del palacio de las hermanas Reales fue verlas andar sin problemas durante cerca del medio día siguiente.

Cuando final mente les dieron el alta les indicaron regresar de inmediato al hospital si sentían cualquier tipo de dolor a lo que sus responsables aseguraron que se aria al menor atisbo de problemas.

Para la tarde del primer día del fin de semana llegaba la Princesa Luna y los Mane Six se reunían con ella como lo planeado pero con la exclusión del CMC que afirmaron que querían estar en paz legos de la ciudad para descansar y terminar su recuperación lo que les permitió dirigirse a la casa de la granja Apple para ultimar sus preparativos antes de comenzar su travesía pero acordando no esforzarse demasiado si no era completa mente necesaria.

-Apple Bloom- Bueno chicas estamos lista para salir?

-Scootaloo- Lista mochilas y linternas.

\- Sweetie Belle- Ya tengo la canasta con las manzanas y delicias preparadas por abuelita para Zecora y un par de botellas de cidra de su receta.

-Apple Bloom- En verdad, abuelita jamás me ha dejado probar su contenido y solo lo saca en ocasiones especiales para ella y mis hermanos mayores.

-Scootaloo- O me pregunto a que sabrá?

\- Sweetie Belle- Bueno esto es para Zecora como agradecimiento por habernos curado y prepararnos estos brebajes para darnos energía para estar completamente bien.

-Apple Bloom- Muy bien recuerdan el plan correcto.

-Scootaloo- Claro yo llevo las mochilas hasta la frontera del bosque hasta el árbol chueco que indica el camino a la casa de Zecora y los escondo.

\- Sweetie Belle- Vamos con Big Mac quien nos estará cuidando todo el camino de ida y vuelta hasta que regresemos a la granja donde nos separaremos de él y nos dirigiremos a la área de la casa club.

-Apple Bloom- Muy bien eso solo nos deja pedirle más brebaje para aumentar la energía y a ser las preguntas si sabe que ha caído del cielo en el bosque mientras asemos charla con Zecora.

Dicen que hacer algo y decirlo son cosas muy diferentes para cuando llegaron a casa de Zecora el sol ya se encontraba en su último tramo de camino a la noche y gracias a la intervención de Big Mac que había sacado el tema del objeto que cayó al bosque a recientes fechas.

Las pequeñas pudieron hacerse una idea de donde había caído, pero si sus creencias eran correctas este se encontraba en un área que conocían bien pues fue uno de los pasos que usaban para evitar las flores de broma venenosa.

-Apple Bloom- Gracias por los brebajes Zecora te visitaremos cuando nos falten más me asegúrate de ello.

-Scootaloo- Gracias Zecora me siento mucho mejor que con la medicinas del hospital.

-Sweetie Belle- Zecora muchísimas gracias por curarnos Rarity estuvo incontenible en sus lágrimas.

-Zecora- Mis pequeñas amigas iré felizmente ayudar cuando me necesiten cuídense de regreso a casa gracias por las cosas.

-Gran Mac- Eeyup.

-Zecora- Aun me sorprende lo rápido que se curaron aun con el tratamiento fue demasiado pronto.

-Gran Mac- Eeyup.

-Zecora- Aun así me pasare por la granja para hacer algunas investigaciones en ellas.

-Big Mac- Cuándo guste es bienvenida a la casa a Granny Smith también le gustaría darle las gracias por cuidar de ellas cuando todos los demás las daban por perdidos.

-Zecora- Una cosa más ase unas noches después de que aquello golpeo el suelo muchos animales huyeron y no han vuelto aun y al anochecer los timberwolf aullaron para alertar de algo extraño.

-Zecora- Y prefiero que esto no lo sepan las pequeñas me preocupa que podrían intentarán descubrir que fue.

Y aun qué la travesía de ida fue lenta para no agotarlas por parte de Big Mac el regreso tras una nueva dosis fue más rápido que lo que hubieran anticipado y bajo ese supuesto decidieron continuar.

Una vez regresaron a la granja y se separaron de Big Mac mencionando algo olvidado en el área de la casa club y asegurando su regresó oportuno a la casa para estar con abuelita y tras un momento de vacilación y una profunda meditación Big Mac les permitió marchar a sabiendas que irían a jugar o eso pensó imaginándose que no abría peligro inmediato pero les daría un pequeño recordatorio por lo cual decidió que estarían bien y el estaba a solo un acre de distancia de ellas lo que le permitía estar en un minuto con ellas si algo pasa.

-Big Mac- Recuerden que estamos observando no se lastimen mientras juegan.

Una mirada desorbitada le fu dada como contestación antes de girar para dirimirse a retomar sus labores en la granja.

Así las pequeñas lo observaron marcharse antes de que se perdiera de la vista.

-Apple Bloom- Creo qué no estaremos sin control he.

-Sweetie Belle- Tal vez debamos a serlo en otro momento.

-Scootaloo- Imposible será en otro momento estar por seguras que una vez han acabado su reunión en el castillo estarán con nosotras otra vez.

Tras un par de segundos de meditación bien podría ser el final de las cruzadas por lómenos hasta que sus hermanas dejen de tratarlas como niños pequeños.

Y tras esta revelación salieron a buen trote rumbo a donde previamente se escondió sus mochilas preparadas y se internaron en el bosque everfree rumbo donde supusieron encontrarían el objeto pero sin saberlo iban directo a algo igual de sorprendente y peligroso.

La base

Hacía un par de horas la construcción había sido completada pero no por ello el Ingeniero estaba descansando lo primero que hiso fue establecer un punto de control en la nueva ayudante del Centro de Mando para que comenzarán los sistemas de la nueva basé a establecer pero aquello llevaría un tiempo dado que la nueva IA tenía que aprender mucho de él mientras opera las funciones manuales y las integra a las sub rutinas de ella esto ocupo la mayor parte de la tarde.

Cuando activo los vio reactores y auto procesador que crean la comida para los que laboran en los Centros de Mandó a lo largo y ancho del espacio Terran ya que solo necesitan dos cosas agua y energía algo que todo centro de mandó puede auto proveerse desde la atmósfera planetaria, al vacío en el espacio.

Lo malo es que los vio reactores y auto procesadores tardan varias horas en estar cargados en línea y funcionando lo que abastecería de alimentos listos para su consumo lo que no debería ser un problema si no fuera por la falta de Ingesta calórica, mineral, fibra y vitaminas necesarios para la supervivencia humana.

Que solo empeoraba por el hecho que llevará cuatro días de pernoctaciones seguidas sin ingerir bocado alguno pues la única caja de raciones de emergencia que portaba con el estaban en una de las partes selladas de la nave y sin poder acceder sin tener que forzar una puerta de seguridad de placas de neoaceró estructural.

Lo que francamente era una estupidez absoluta si tiene en cuenta su situación.

Tras seleccionar el tipo de alimentos a crecer (5) se retiro a seguir trabajando en el yacimiento mineral.

Lo que ocurrió unos quince minutos de que la nueva Ayudante comenzará a llevar las funciones del centro de mandó con algo de aspereza que comenzó a limar a los pocos segundos.

Allí donde puedan encontrar minerales pueden encontrar los Centros de Mandó de los Terran era un dicho popular de los ingenieros y operarios VCE por todo el espacio ya que la mayoría fue arrastrados por contratos por todo el sector koprulu.

La tarde se acercaba a su fin tabes una hora más de luz solar antes de que fuera necesarios que activará el modulo de luces o lo que quedaba de él después de la vestía de madera cortara un conducto de alimentación pero ese era un inconveniente menor el problema real era el taladro que al parecer había sufrido una sobre carga por los daños y el esfuerzo al que se le habían sometido.

No era de extrañar ver operarios realizando reparaciones sobre los VCE en terreno lo que no espero fue las visita desde el límite del pequeño claro que le observaban con fascinación y sin saberlo ellas a su vez también eran observadas por la IA del centro de control.

-Apple Bloom- Que es esa cosa?

-Scootaloo- Será lo que cayó del cielo el otro día.

-Sweetie Belle- Podría ser jamás hemos visto o ido de creatura alguna como él y eso de alado es una tortuga muy grande?

A la pregunta de Sweetie Belle las otras se percataron de la titánica fortaleza apenas sobrepasando la altura del follaje circundante lo que más se destacaba era de color azul y plata pero salvo ero era tan desconocido como la pequeña creatura a hora para comparar en perspectiva a su lado.

-Scootaloo- No creo que sea pariente de Tanque.

-Apple Bloom- No creo que sea.

-Sweetie Belle- Que serán?

Lo otro que notaron fue la extraña criatura de madera que estaba esperando en un área del claro sin moverse lo que les llamo la atención fue que casi sentían que se veía como un timberwolf pero fácilmente tres veces su altura en comparación de los que alguna vez vieran en el bosque.

Por un momento cuestionaron si eran imaginaciones sillas pero después de parpadear un par de ocasiones.

-Apple Bloom- Eso es lo que creo que es.

-Scootaloo- Lo es.

-Sweetie Belle- No puede ser un timberwolf ellos solo viven con su manada.

Mientras esto ocurría final mente el sol toco el horizonte y el taladro murió.

-Ingeniero- Se ha acabado e fuiste un buen chico.

-Ayudante- Firmas de vidas desconocida en el perímetro extreme precauciones.

-Ingeniero- Cómo que desconocida e donde están?

Lo cierto es qué nomas podría registros de tres seres de la fauna local y por lo que había visto aquéllos le recordaban los cuentos para ir a la cama que leía a sus hijas hace tiempo ya.

-Ayudante- Tres formas pertenecen a la denominada especie equina.

-Ayudante- El cuarto no corresponde a ningún dato cotejado la vio firma se lee sobre cinco beses que la equina.

-Ayudante- La posición actual de la especie equina es la colina éste en el borde del perímetro principal.

-Ayudante- La posición de la incógnita lo pone a doscientos metros dentro de rango del perímetro exterior y en movimiento rumbo a la forma equina.

-Ingeniero- Carajo debe ser un depredador que esta de caza antes del ocaso y las está asechando a ellos o es el cadáver el que lo atrajo aquí.

Aquello puso en marcha el VCE que retumbó con el metal contra metal mientras ganaba velocidad en rumbo a las potrancas y aun con su herramienta principal inutilizada tenía un par de ases bajo la manga uno era el cortador de fusión y el otro era el soldador de plasma.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante porque no alertaste cuando violaron el perímetro de la base.

-Ayudante- los datos suministrados de la forma equina los ponen en benigno.

-Ingeniero- En desconocido no en benigno tendré que actualizar los parámetros de observaciones.

-Ayudante- Nota recordatorio establecida.

Mientras las pequeñas miraban horrorizadas como la descomunal mole se acercaba andando en dos piernas a una velocidad increíble.

Fue cuando fueron ellas sorprendidas cuando oyeron un gruñido desde atrás de ellas a no más de seis metros una colosal Manticora se abalanzó sobre su presa con la intención de matar que se había congelado en su lugar sin proferir ruido alguno ante su verdugo.

Y ante ellas sus vidas desfilaron cual película las cosas buenas y las cosas malas por igual vieron mas el sentimiento del miedo y la irá así sí mismas por haberse confiado y una vez más se metieron en problemas sin pensarlo y esta vez más nadie las salvarían y aun mas irá sintieron hacía ellas por el daño que les causarían a sus seres queridos y en especial a sus hermanas que abrían dado todo por sus vidas salvar aún si ellas debían de ir al mismísimo Tártaro y volver.

Aquella irá les dio la resolución qué si estos eran sus últimos momentos le venderían sus vidas tan caras que nunca atacaría un poni otra vez.

Pero aun con su resolución echa sus cuerpos seguían sin cooperar a sus ordenes lo que las frustró hasta el punto de quiebre y pronto su energías psiónicas se hicieron presentes.

Más no tuvieron oportunidad de hacer mas nada dado que el desconocido hizo acto de presencia entre la presa y el cazador.

Y con asombro y terror observaron el asaltó entre los contendientes por una parte la Manticora que intento devorarlas y por el otro algo que podría matarlas en cualquier segundo.

Lo que las dejaba con muy pocas opciones una era aceptar que estarían muertas al anochecer y la otra intentar correr pero cuando se izó claro que eso no sería posible sin acabar en medio de la confrontación decidieron esperar a tener su oportunidad.

Cuando comenzó a escucharse un silbido en el ambiente y observaron como un brazo con lo que parecían un tornillo muy grande un resplandor fantasmal empezó a formarse hasta conformaron una línea recta que abarcará desde la base de mismo hasta la punta del tornillo y que más tarde conocerían como una cortadora de fusión.

La batalla fue de lo más singular con un estrépito ambos cuerpos se encontraron la quimera apoyándose de sus alas para intentar derribar a su oponente y el VCE usando los propulsores para impedirlo cuando la quimera se percato qué estaban intentando sujetarla salto hacia atrás y rujio un desafío y para usar en esta ocasión su cola de escorpión que aguijoneó a la bestia así a lo que sería el centro de cabina sin dudarlo y aun que la batalla parecía acabada por un momento las pequeñas fueron sorprendidas por lo que oyeron de la criatura desconocida en comparación de la Manticora que eran instintos o lo que pudieron interpretar como, pero el otro ser se podía observar pensamientos como si se tratara de somepony mas en la ciudad pero diferentes él les veía cómo animales de la misma forma que ellos veían la Manticora, el cansancio y el hambre eran algo qué acompañaba todos los pensamientos pero un recuerdo se había establecido que les sorprendió dado que vieron mas de estas extrañas criaturas y cómo una comunicó a los demás. Así que, si están cansados, ¡mucho mejor! ¿Están furiosos? Mejor aún. Porque un VCÉ cansado, enojado, sin bañarse y sin comer vale más que diez soldados con el mejor entrenamiento del mundo.

Este recuerdo que vieron fue en medio de una agitación enorme con cajas volando por los aires y término cuándo un muro naranja tapo su vista y tablas negras emergieron de los lados que de repente se iluminaron mostrando formas y figuras incomprensibles para ellas.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió en la confrontación fue ver como la tenaza sujetó la cola y empezó a extraerla desde donde se había incrustado profundamente con un estrépito y una lluvia de cristales naranjas de espesor como una tabla negra que tenia hilos colgando desde abajo.

Cuando la Manticora se retorció y ataco con una de sus garras para liberar su cola esto no ocurrió mas lo que provocó fue que la creatura levantará su otro brazo y lo usará para cercenar la cola y provocarle un intenso dolor que seguido de una profusa lluvia de sangre y viseras que le siguió pero no por ello la Manticora retrocede o huir de su encuentro más bien le hiso entrar en frenesí para matar.

-Ingeniero- Joder con este tipo.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante está listo lo que te solicité.

-Ayudante- Torreta Automática construcción finalizada se necesita seleccionar un área para su desplegué.

-Ingeniero- A mi derecha quince metros por detrás de mí y marca al agresor como objetivo prioritario y espera a mi confirmación para abrir fuego.

-Ayudante- Confirmado quince segundos para el despliegue.

Aun qué es más común ver a los cuervos que construyan las torretas automáticas esta función puede ser hecha por el centro de mandó si cuenta con los diseños para la fabricación.

Poco después de que fuera cortada la cola un sonido de corcho fue oído por las Crusaders y cuando voltearon pudieron ver como un cilindro impactaba la tierra y empezaba a cambiar de forma hasta que les fue irreconocible completa mente algo que paso desapercibido por la Manticora que mas tardé pagaría caro.

Mientras esto ocurría había comenzado a cambiar de posición con la bestia delante de él para guiarlo a la zona de muerte de la torreta qué había hecho preparar y estaría lista en segundos.

Cuando recibió la confirmación de construcción finalizada, lista y preparada. Y con un movimiento hacia delante lo que lanzó a la bestia hacía tras con un saltó impulsado por sus alas para ganar más terreno fue cuando el infierno se desato y ojivas disparadas aceleradas a velocidades hipersónicas desde la torreta con puntas explosivas desarrolladas para perforar el duro blindaje usado en el sector koprulu fueron dirigidas a la Manticora que en segundos se convirtió en una sanguinolenta pulpa despedazada y niebla rozada ante la atenta mirada de las niñas que no comprendían que habían visto ni cómo ocurrió pero la imagen seguía jugando en sus mentes y el sonido que jamás antes escucharán que sonara y ahogara los ecos agónicos emitidos por la Manticora en su fin.

Un segundo antes el Ingeniero dio la orden y ha hora estaba satisfecho por qué ocurrió justo cómo lo ha planeado pero al darse la vuelta y enfrentarse ante los pequeños equinos pudo percatarse de que aún se debían tratar de crías pues los que ha observado ayer eran más grandes que éstos y por un momento pensó en cazarlos para alimentarse de ellos más la imagen pronto degenero en sus pesadillas de la forma en qué su esposa y sus hijas murieron años atrás en Tarsonis a los Zerg lo qué le llevó a ahuyentar les.

-Ayudante- Amenaza neutralizada buscando nuevo blanco verificando parámetros ajustándose a la espera de órdenes.

-Ingeniero- Modo espera en vigor no ataques a menos que nos ataquen.

-Ayudante- Confirmado.

-Ayudante- Pasando a parámetros defensivos.

Para las pequeñas no paso desapercibido la imagen de la creatura pensó de él cazándolas lo que las aterró pero aquella imagen de pronto cambio a un grupo de criaturas que no conocían que eran perseguidas por otras que parecían salidas de las pesadillas más horribles lo otro que sintieron fue la pérdida, la agonía y el duelo por sus ser querido qué perdió.

Aquéllos sentimientos los conocían bien las pequeñas pero algún motivó los que sentían emanar de la criatura eran diferentes a los de ellas como si lo que fuera hubiera muerto hace mucho pero lo condenasen a vivir como castigo por sus crímenes pasados.

Para sorpresa de la Cutie Mark Crusaders en pensaron a oír crujidos desde donde se encontraba parado el extraño ser cuando las galimatías las alertaron al principio creían que las atacaría pero luego de que no ocurriera trataron de atender pero les era imposible pero recordaron que eran capases de oír su mente como la de los demás ponis así que se concentraron en tratar de averiguar que quería de ellas.

-Ingeniero- Vamos pequeños marchaos a casa ir a sus familias. SHU. SHU.

-Ayudante- Una descarga de advertencia podría tener más éxito que el ¨shu, shu¨.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante no quiero provocar otra confrontación contra quien sabe cuántos miembros de la manda cuando decidan venir a buscarlas y créeme el ruido que hicimos dejo bien claro dónde estamos así que vamos a recibir visitas desagradables y prefiero mantener la munición de la torreta tan completo como sea posible será mejor que comiences la construcción de otras tres para cubrir el perímetro y una carga de munición para reaprovisionar.

-Ingeniero- Vamos pequeños se hace de noche y tendrán más probabilidades de regresar con vida a la manada si no las atrapa la noche si no es seguro que los mate algo de este bosque.

Y aun que podían entender las imágenes eso no las hiso seguir lo que les indicaban a las Crusaders pues estaban fascinadas con lo que veían desde praderas inmensas y algo que se parecía los ponis pero con las caras más largas y grandes.

A ciudades inmensas donde vieron más de las extrañas criaturas de múltiples colores y formas como planetas y lunas algunos recuerdos venían con carga de nostalgia otros solo eran pensamientos fugases que seguían algún recuerdo cuando de pronto vieron algo que se parecía a un dragón pero sin patas traseras que emergía de las sombras y atacaba a otro extraño ser y luego la noche pero no la noche que ellas reconocían no la noche de la Princesa Luna esta era una noche que no le pertenecía una que se expandía infinitamente en toda dirección donde puntitos titilantes brillaban intensamente y también vieron cosas inmensas que desaparecían y reaparecían en flases parpadeantes en aquel vacio espectral que evocaba su imaginación que prometía la realidad a sus sueños más íntimos que les reclamaba su alma para fundirse a las estrellas mismas aquello era para las pequeñas y compararlo con lo que sus vidas ante aquello y darse cuenta que sin importar cuánto vivieran al final serian olvidadas como la brisa que barre las hojas en el otoño que da paso al invierno.

Pero allí de donde venia la creatura donde cada uno forja su leyenda uno no sería olvidado pues las estrellas mismas recordarían a los que algunas ves caminaron entre ellas y vivieron en mil y un mundos al abrigo de su calor y energía.

Pero también sintieron el peligro que emanaba y a amenazaba con devorar al incauto y al débil por igual aquello les gritaba que ese no era un lugar para los ponis son pero para ellas eran diferentes ellas lo añoraban desde el fondo de su ser lo extrañaban y buscaban sin saber que es ni donde estaba aun con sus marcas se sentían incompletas como si algo siguiera faltando y no podían decir que es hasta hora.

Y ante ellas sin saber el Terran hacia todo en su poder sin agredirlas para que se fueran a su hogar pero eso no fue notado hasta que se oyeron los gritos de algo muy grande que provenía del bosque aquello fue un detonante para ellas que actuaron de manera diferente a lo que el Terran alguna vez vio en los vids de información referente a la familia equina parecían que hablaron durante un momento antes de salir corriendo a velocidades vertiginosas rumbo al bosque dejando a un VCE parado observando por donde marcharon y observando tres pequeñas alforjas que más tarde serian devueltas.

-Ingeniero- Supongo que era el líder de la manada lo que se escucho.

-Ingeniero- Pero qué carajo es esto no es posible parecen como los viejos documentales de la Tierra sobre los caballos y vaqueros.

Aquello inmediata mente hizo clic en la mente Terran que lo mando por mil posibles caminos hasta una colonia remota hasta una colonia penal pero fue descarrilado su tren de pensamientos cuando la IA le notifico de la finalización del proyectó asignado y la falta de minerales para terminar la construcción de las defensas perimetrales.

Así la noche callo en aquel planeta una vez más pero el ingeniero por primera vez desde que llego sintió algo de esperanza de que no estuviera tan lejos de casa como pensaba que era pero dicen que la esperanza es lo primero que tiene que morir para poder vivir.

(5) Tras la clonación de la oveja Dolly en 1997 y estudios en el ramo posterior en vio ingeniería se pudo saber cómo detener la degradación en los telómeros de los cromosomas de los tejidos clonados lo que en las décadas consecuentes permitió curaran muchos males y se pudiera ha ser colonias viables fuera del planeta hogar de la humanidad.


	5. Capítulo 4 Sueños e intrusiones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes de comenzar esto es un FanFiction no soy dueño de Starcraft ni de My Little Pony ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Blizzard Entertainment y HASBRO por este medio hago. De su entender que esto lo hago. Por diversión sin planes de lucro así mismo en esta historia pueden aparecer personajes de otras historias que les extraigo para mi uso en este crossover ¿me falto algo que mencionar? A si la crítica, la crítica constructiva siempre será apreciada.
> 
> Se busca editor
> 
> : Especial Caracteres :
> 
> -Persona que habla-
> 
> * Telepática Comunicación *
> 
> /Pensamientos personales para uno solo/
> 
> (Acción)

La Frontera del Everfree

Las pequeñas no pudieron explicar pero aún así que pasaron tan rápido que el bosque había pasado un ser más que una mancha en cambio constante, sabía bien donde estaban y donde iban pero eso no era lo que intrigaba si no lo que vió. Aquello era un viajero o un invasor, era bueno o malo, era un agresor o un salvador, todas estas preguntas rondaban sus mentes pero la que mantuvieron como la raíz la era central la de si el último era más de sus recuerdos y tal vez Lugar que tanto han buscado y nunca hallaron en su hogar,

Tras abandonar el bosque buscaron con la mirada a su guardián quien localizó un galope en dirección a su casa club bien sabía que jamás lo hacía hacer un tiempo pero no por ello irían sin intentarlo sin palabra y sin detener sus galas se impulsaron con más fuerza de La que creían posible tener y aun que el cansancio de haber corrido todo el tiempo después de escuchar el granito de Big Mac a través del bosque sin les provocó calambres ni problemas para respirar incluso pensaban que era más frío que el verano sólo tenía semanas Comenzar y el otoño estaba lejos aun.

* Bloom de Apple * Cuando lleguemos prendamos la lámpara de acampar del club de las casas.

* Scootaloo * Lo tienes.

* Sweetie Belle * Pero si ha llegado que asemos.

* Bloom de Apple * Bajamos la velocidad y nos acercamos.

* Sweetie Belle * ¿Pero si pregunta por qué no fuimos cuando nos llamaron la primera vez?

* Scootaloo * Jugábamos cerca del viejo granero del esqueleto que escucha, si no hay jugamos llegado en el área cercana al club de las casas.

Aquello llamo a la atención de todas las cosas porque no era normal que llegaran a un plan tan rápido ni que estuvieran de acuerdo las tres.

Pero algo se sentía diferente en ellas como si nada fuera un secreto para ellas entre ellas lo que hacía sentirse seguras y confiadas que lo que decidiera hacer lo mismo hacer pero también los recordó el momento cuando la manticora se les abalanzó y casi las mató lo Que provocó el enlace que formaron comenzar a debilitarse.

Casi un minuto los tomos alcanzan su objetivo pero no hay cuota de arañas y golpes por igualdad en las tres pero lo logrado es lo que creyó imposible con el tiempo para prepararse para la actuación de sus vidas.

Un minuto más tarde Big Mac daba la vuelta al último cumulo de los árboles para el primer y luego ver a las pequeñas sanas y salvas pero buscando algo que él había oído cómo Granny Smith escucharon a la distancia proveniente del bosque everfree.

Se acercó al llegaró a escuchar parte de la conversación.

* Sweetie Belle * Ya siento sus pensamientos fluyendo a mí listas.

* Apple Bloom * Lista

* Scootaloo * Pongamos esto en marcha.

Extrañamente desde que obtuvieron su capacidad El encanto Belleza había sido el que llevaba el liderazgo en el alcance y las cosas, siguió de cerca por sus amigas que siempre que el logro no tardó mucho en superarlas de nuevo.

-Sweetie Belle- Vamos chicas ya se hizo de noche y cuando cuando nos llamaron estoy casi seguro?

Tan claro como un día soleado Sweetie Belle supo que Big Mac comió el anzuelo y pensó en el mismo sonido pero solo una fracción de su estruendoso tono sostenido.

-Scootaloo- Pero también es ruido y vino del bosque no sientes curiosidad de que fue.

Mientras que Scootaloo ajustaba el telescopio directo en la zona donde está el ser y trataba de asegurar su poción precisa pero con la noche el fue imposible ver más que formas irreconocibles cuando sintió los pensamientos de Big Mac.

-Apple Bloom- Vamos Sweetie Belleza que pasa si Zecora necesita ayuda para nosotros.

Sobre la plataforma donde está la casa club Apple Bloom se encontró escudriñando el horizonte pensando en la ruta más rápida para llegar a la criatura mientras hacía esto escuchó los pensamientos de su hermano mayor.

No había pasado más de cinco segundos cuando Big Mac se escucha por las pequeñas tan contundente como pudo.

-Big Mac- Señoritas que están llamando desde hace tiempo por qué no vinieron cuando se les llamó.

Ajeno a los grandes cruzados de la marca de las Cutie de la marca de fábrica los sabios lo que la diría y pensaba en ese momento precisó y planearon a la velocidad del pensamiento como respondedores y actuar lo que crean la perfección actuación digna de un premio o lo suficiente mente buena para que pudieran llevar la conversación En sus términos para cumplir sus objetivos.

-Weetie Belle-Lo sentimos Big Mac vienen los dije chicas.

-Scootaloo- Es que el sonido que y si tiene que ver con la visita de la princesa Luna.

-Apple Bloom- Lo siento hermano es que Zecora puede estar en problemas y preocuparse de ellos nos curo y ¿algo de lo ha pasado?

Aun que las niñas no se sentían un gusto asiéndole eso un Big Mac también sabían que podía la única forma de mantener alegado del área por un tiempo a todos.

-Apple Bloom- Podrías llevar a ver si Zecora está bien.

Aquello fue hecho simultáneamente con las caras más tristes del mundo que somepony viera alguna vez en su vida.

A lo que Big Mac tuvo que negarse y llevar por el hecho de que las noches el Everfree puede ser demasiado peligroso y no hay arriesgarlas menos en su condición actual.

Lo que hizo que reuniera toda su determinación y contestó mientras que calmaba.

-Gran Mac- Nope.

El continuo ataque de ojos de cachorrito no tardo en fungir el efecto deseado.

-Big Mac- Iré en la mañana para comprobar una hora en la casa y sin protestar.

El camino a casa fue corto y silencioso pero muy comunicativo mental mente.

Pero eso cambió cuando se pudo observar una Granny Smith en el pórtico y los pensamientos que tenia así a la parte trasera de los cruzados que bien sabían podría estar rojo los próximos días y llegaban a equivocar palabra.

El constate flujo de la parte de Granny Smith demostró por qué era el líder del clan Apple y el echó que las paredes retumbaban al punto donde cuadros y ventanas amenazaban con el mameluco del al.

Tras el regaño más contundente que se les dio la sonrisa por Granny Smith y lograr el efecto deseado se tranquilizó.

Los mando a bañarse y prepararse para la cena que tienden a recalentar para todos y para marchar al baño el pregunto a un Macintosh grande.

-Granny Smith- ¿Macintosh crees que me estoy ablandando con los regaños?

-Gran Mac- NOEP.

Más tarde del baño y mientras cenaba tranquila mente oyeron que llamó a la puerta a lo que Granny Smith.

-Granny Smith- Quien pudiera ser una esta hora tan inapropiada de la noche.

A lo que Big Mac se levantó de cenar y se dirigió a la puerta para atender a un viajero que no encontró lugar en la localidad local y busca lugar en una granja y lo cierto es que era el alcalde granja de la zona así que no era Anormal que se llegara a quedar en el granero en la noche por unos bits y marchar al amanecer.

Al abrir la puerta se percatan de aquello no era una época en la que una era era un ser era más una cosa enorme que parecía no tener una cara o un lomo nada no una que lo pudiera reconocer o dirigir así que sus ojos vagaron libremente por todo el cuerpo la primera Cosa que reconoció fue el tornillo gigante conectado al brazo o lo que supuso era el brazo y lo que en contra parte parecían unas tenas que usan para cuando la herrería o las cosas forja, se encuentran de forma de forma bípeda pero con las piernas invertidas y dejan ver Su reflejo desde placas naranjas delante de él.

-Big Mac- Buenas noches amigo puede quedarte en el granero en solo sigue el camino detrás de la casa no necesitas darme bits solo en el pido que estés fuera con los primeros rayos del sol de Celestia.

La mente de Big Mac aún trataba de funcionar en los nuevos parámetros y se quedó parado parado cuando el extraño se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió primero caminando rumbo a everfree pero pasó una cierta distancia salió disparado cual alma que lleva el Diablo con plena propulsión Mientras evitaba las aéreas más densas de la plantación de árboles no quiso decir que no hubieron bajas un par de los cientos de rama de los arboles más bajos fueron trozadas o arrancadas de plano mientras que el león observar por las llamas de la parte de atrás que seguían Ardiendo y en movimiento a la distancia.

Después de cerca de un minuto de observación de la distancia Big Mac logro pronunciar palabra para responder aun en estado de shock.

-Big Mac- Gracias por visitarnos no le apetecerían algunas manzanas solo dos bits.

Le manifestó al viento cálido del verano antes de cerrar la puerta y quedarse parado hasta que Granny Smith decido intervenir al ver a su nieto mayor contemplar fijamente la puerta cerrada cuando su favorito se enfriaba en su lugar un medio.

-Granny Smith- ¿Está todo bien hijo?

Aun que para Granny Smith era más evidente su nieto parado enfrente de la puerta no pudo pasar por alto que las pequeñas quedaran congeladas con el agujero en la boca y en las sentadas de la forma rígida sin mover el músculo solo y viendo el vacío mismo de la nada .

O eso era en el exterior en el interior era muy diferente. La tormenta que la alfombra con la furia animal amenazaba con ahogarlas con la cantidad de pensamientos que tenían entre sí, la creatura y Big Mac que parecía que había roto y fue un buen lugar con Cheerilee y el arrastro con lo que las ocasiono que sus Los ojos se reducen a pinchazos y hicieron de común acuerdo jamás buscar en la mente de Big Mac cuando estuviera junto a Cheerilee o en privado hablando de ella. Aquello era en muchas maneras un infierno pero no podían dejar de pensar en lo que la creatura antes de tocar la puerta y después de que la abrieran.

/ Criatura / Bueno esta es la casa más cercana al bosque así que vinieron a aquí o venían de aquí.

/ Criatura / Muy bien que les digo ...

/ Criaturas / Buenas noches en medio del bosque me tope con sus equinos que fueron atacados por una criatura de pesadilla y perdieron su carga aquí tiene. Disculpe la molestia pero me podría decir el camino al puerto espacial más cercano ...

/ Criatura / Buenas noches estoy un poco extraviado ¿dónde está la guarnición local? Disculpe que la inoportuna hora tan impropia.

/ Criatura / Si claro acto seguido me disparan pensando que soy un soldado o me disparan porque piensan que quiero asaltarles.

/ Criaturas / Buenas noches que no se extraen y no se encuentran en el sector del Centro del Mando.

/ Criatura / Ninguna es buena y la mayoría de ellos acaba en un altercado creo que mejor los dejo hablar con ellos y seguir a partir de allí.

Muy bien la puerta esta heno delante y alguien aún sigue despierto espero que no se espante de lo mal que esta mi VCE pero si vive en el centro de la ciudad lo que la fauna local es capaz.

(Extendiendo brazo con Tenaza y dando golpes en el marco de la puerta)

/ Criatura / Mejor no golpeo la puerta menos que quiero a la hora de causar daños a una propiedad ajena, la puerta bien parece algo mejor no romperla y el marco se ve más sólido.

(Escuchando pasos hacia los sensores del VCE)

/ Criatura / Supongo que si es demasiada noche por aquí para que alguien venga a buscar mejor mantenga mi cabina sellada y espero que ellos hagan el movimiento.

Cuando la puerta comenzó un abrirse comenzó un disco de su cuerda para un caballo más grandes que los que habían salvado en el perímetro de la base antes de ser devorados por algo que no hay necesidad de un solo sueño sin pesadilla. Y una hora era enfrentandole desde su puerta y por la forma en que lo miraba el estaba bastante seguro que la especie antes de haber tenido jamás visto o oído de los Terran.

Lo más raro paso un segundo después comenzó a hablar en algo con una cadencia fonética suficiente para demostrar ser un idioma en desarrollo durante generaciones. Ningunas galimatías que esperan de un animal que aún no alcanza plena sapiencia.

Aquello espanto al Ingeniero más allá de sus cabos y empezó a formular diferentes planos, hipótesis y paradigmas. Pero estos pronto se acabaron en la cuenta de lo que hacía. Este era el primer contacto para una especie que muy posiblemente nunca con seguir la tecnología para el viaje espacial y mucho menos comprender el concepto de vida ajena a su planeta y si tomamos como la referencia la historia de la Tierra y sus diversas creencias religiosas que han Causado más guerras y genocidios que ningún otro puede acabar de maneras terribles para ellos como para el ingeniero por una hora atrapado en su pequeño lugar del universo.

Y tras un debate interno tome la decisión más razonable.

/ Criatura / Al carajo un planeta con vida sensible concierto. Soy hombre muerto si no salgo de este lugar antes de lo mejor aquí corrió que aquí quedo.

Y con este pensamiento comenzó un retroceder después de girar lo más lento que pudo y empezó un avanzar por el mismo sendero por el que activar solo los faros inferiores del VCE recién reparados para su camino y una vez conseguido una distancia cómoda activo los propulsores Para el pleno funcionamiento y recordó sus días de las carreras de VCE mientras comenzaba a correr ...

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders no ha podido creer lo que pensaba el Ser de ellos una hora que sabían que eran una especie con la ciencia y el consenso de ellos no solo como grupo y no como individuos, Forma de vida originaria de su planeta

* Sweetie Belle * Los otros no llegamos algo así jamás.

* Bloom de Apple * Nos otros lo saben pero no tienen miedo.

* Scootaloo * Pero las otras preguntas son sus amigos y tal vez que nos presten su nave espacial para ir a arriba arriba.

* Sweetie Belle * El nos tiene miedo Scootaloo y puede actuar violentó en nuestra contra como lo hizo con la Manticora y siente amenazado eso es lo que dijo Fluttershy la vez que intentamos obtener nuestras marcas en medicina para animales.

* Scootaloo * Si recuerdo como acabo aquello fue muy doloroso.

* Apple Bloom * Pero no era solo miedo a nos otros era miedo a él y lo que sabe cómo puede destruir con solo apretar un botón.

(Fuerte temblor)

Ajedrez a toda la charla de las niñas Granny Smith se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a donde su nieto estaba parado los últimos minutos para averiguar que tanto afuera ya espaldas sus nietas seguían temblando con imágenes que ninguna alma mortal poseer jamás.

Solo eran fragmentos de imágenes que se arremolinaban inconexos y sin sentido algunos espectáculos desde paramos desérticos con columnas de fuego que crean de ellos hasta formar un hongo gigantesco otras eran algo parecido al ser pero más pequeño y con un palo largo que dirigía algo y lo hacía Pedazos como naves y más cosas que eran puestas en libertad cuando el se lo daba cuenta de que se trataban de otros seres sensibles diferentes a lo que esperaba y estos eran primitivos.

Cuando Granny Smith se quedó en la parte superior de la mente, se aproximó a un contacto físico Big Mac el desplomo de su parte trasera y se sentó sin decir palabra pero luego voltio la cabeza hacia ella y comenzó un negar.

Pero las pequeñas con potencial psiónico no hay paso desapercibido.

* Apple Bloom * Que es un proyecto yendo directo al desastre y no me gusta por dónde van los pensamientos de Big Mac es casi todo lo que pensó el ser que ocurrió.

* Scootaloo * Podríamos tratar de un ser del hospital con los médicos ellos no parecían recordar nada.

* Sweetie Belle * Primero no tenemos ni idea como lo hicimos la primera vez y si no recuerdos el mío casi se cae por las escaleras.

Ninguna previo lo que pasa después de una vez más de las puertas fue golpeada pero esta vez no fue Big Mac quien atendió si no Granny Smith que se abrió en una tía de Zecora jadeante por la carrera.

-Granny Smith- Que pasa pareces perturbada.

-Zecora- Están bien ¿alguien ha sido herido?

-Granny Smith- Mm. Big Mac a actuado raro desde hace poco ¿qué pasa?

Mientras respondía Granny Smith se aparte para dejar pasar un Zecora dentro de la casa en espera de lo que presta ayuda con Mac

-Zecora- Ase unas horas antes y realizaba mi recolecta de plantas y mas, para mis brebajes encontrados en una manticora que estaba rondando cerca de un manantial donde crece la planta que necesito para los brebajes de las niñas.

-Zecora- Para mi sorpresa la Manticora parecía sedienta y desorientada al punto de desfallecer.

-Granny Smith- ¡La enfermedad del Sediento!

-Zecora- yo la conozco por rabas en mi tierra natal.

Mientras que la gran era de Mac era revisado y Zecora ya había descartado la enfermedad como lo que ocurría más allá del efecto de un choque por una impresión fuerte. A lo que saco un par de plantas y raíces y las limpiabas antes de pedir la granja Smith que las pusiera en el agua de hirviendo por un minuto y después de las sábanas y deja que hierva por las más antes de dárselo un Big Mac.

-Zecora- Y es muy peligrosa y contagiosa por lo que alerta al hospital local pero ya era tarde unos pequeños parecen que están infectados y lomas que puedo un ser aliviar su dolor si tan solo pudiera traer Hierva de fuego de la sabana podría curar este Mal que les aqueja

-Granny Smith- Una cura. Pero pensé que era intratable que no existía cura alguna por siglos y ha buscado los ponis sin encontrar si quiera lo que la provoca.

-Zecora- A mi gente le tomo cerca de milanos crear el brebaje para detener la infección y más de tres mil años de conocerla durante tres mil años mi gente la padeció hasta que se hayo la cura.

Esto provoca una descarga de emociones y imágenes de amplias planicies de color del cabello de Applejack y ciudades de color blanco que se enfrentan con el abrigo de Celestia alrededor de manchones verdes. Que golpeó al CMC cual tsunami a las casas de playa.

(Actuando lúgubre)

-Granny Smith- Cuando era joven tuve un pretendiente que contrajo la enfermedad y se necesito una compañía del ejercito real para encargarse de él.

-Granny Smith- Si solo hubiéramos sabido que existe una cura y su vida se puede haber salvado.

(Negar con la cabeza)

-Zecora- Aun si hubieran sabido que existía dudo que hubieran alcanzado una esperanza y regresar antes que los daños fueran irreparables.

-Zecora- A hora hay que preocuparse de conseguir esa chaleco muerta y que nadie más se vea afectado por el.

-Zecora- Ojala pudiera ser algo mas por los pequeños pero venido aqui a prevenir pequeñas no vengan a mi casa hasta que nos hemos encargado de la chalana.

Ajeno para las más pequeñas fue más información de lo que jamás hubieran deseado tener de tal tema visto en los recuerdos de Granny Smith como la compañía llego al pueblo y fue a la casa del médico y llevaron un joven semental con ellos y días Más tarde regresar con una caja que fue entregada a la familia y después de otra vez sin decir nada y los recuerdos de Zecora no eran más reconfortantes hubo la imagen de los pequeños que actuaban como timberwolf mas que como niños y recuerdos terminaban muy parecido A los de Smith solo que en vez de una caja de la bolsa de las bolsas fueron entregadas a la familia.

Para la sorpresa de los adultos de los fuegos del favor Sweetie Belle quien pregunto.

-Sweetie Belle- Zecora ¿Cómo era la Manticora que está infectada con rabas?

-Zecora- Me temo que marcas distintivas no tenia que pudiera ver más el cuerpo agónico de quien enfermo ha estado durante un largo tiempo.

-Sweetie Belle- Este estanque esta legos de la frontera del everfree?

-Zecora- Mas allá de mi casa encontraras entre flores que no como de mover ni comer.

-Sweetie Belle- Mm gracias Zecora nos mantendremos fuera del bosque hasta que el problema se haya resuelto.

-Zecora- Bien mi pequeña que una hora y de volver a mi casa para preparar algo para calmar el dolor que pronto vendrá.

Desayó de aquello Zecora se marcho a su casa a realizar su trabajo y Granny Smith prepara la infusión como ordeno Zecora y se la dio una Gran Mac que fue ayudado por las Crusaders a tomar un asiento en la sala y luego ayudar Abuelita a darle el té Que tuvo un efecto inmediato en el que le permitió hablar de nuevo.

-Granny Smith- Estas bien Mac?

-Gran Mac- Eeyup

-Granny Smith- ¿Recuerdas algo de cuando abriste la puerta para atender a quien era?

Esta vez no recibió una respuesta enunciada y no una física con un movimiento de cabeza en negación.

Poco después de haber mandado a las pequeñas a dormir y haber calentado la cena de Big Mac para que termine mientras que la información de los acontecimientos se desarrolla durante su pequeño período de imitación de una maceta.

Pero para las pequeñas, esta noche ya ha comenzado y ha sido algo para recordar.

Poco después de acostarse en la cama y lograr destratar los pensamientos que no eran suyos comenzaron un desvanecerse y se pudieron internar en la tierra de los sueños que pronto pudieron alcanzar.

Aquella noche no fue la primera vez que compartiendo un mismo sueño aun que siempre cambiante hasta hora.

Lo primero que observaron fue la nada absoluta donde ni siquiera se encuentran y pronto donde nada hubo pronto se plantó de luces por todos lados así por fin pudieron encontrarse flotando en la inmensidad cuando millas de mundos diferentes plagaron una existencia cada uno diferente Otro solo lo único que las luces algunas solo abarcaba pequeñas áreas. Otros en cambio todo el mundo sin dejar rincón alguno sin tocar.

Aquello era su más grande anhelo algo que nunca tener y no esperaba jamás conseguir en su vida.

Cuando una pareja se alejó de una sola suerte para cambiar una vez más de algo que no debían poseer pero una hora era los recuerdos de la extraña ser que observaban esa tardía y los hiciera soñar y soñar con mil planetas y aun más soles diferentes A el de ellas Al alcance de él dondequiera que las maravillas no son negadas a su gente, la gente con el corazÃ³n es suficiente para el desconocido y pagan el precio mÃ¡ximo de ser exigido necesario.

Si las pequeñas hubieran estado más atentas y menos excitadas hubieran notado a los intrusos en cuánto éstos entraron a su dominio.

* Princesa Luna * Mis amigas mías no puedo describir a que me refiero pero puedo mostrarles.

* Princesa Luna * Mis amigas los sueños de sus hermanas son únicos y yo los ojos y observado por milenios ya.

* Princesa Luna * Anoche mientras que dormían con el volar en cielos sin la aleta, las manzanas que desafiaban la ley de la tracción como el resto de la granja y Un poni gigante que caminaba alrededor del mundo siguiendo el sol al amparo de la noche.

Pero lo que se encontró fué muy diferente de lo que había contado y aun que la princesa de la noche las mencionó que rara vez eran iguales o el mismo aquello estaba en una liga diferente.

Aún que estaba con ellos no sirvió mucho de su cara de la fascinación absoluta y el deseo que el amo más común visto en un poni qué hora puede ir a la tienda sin supervisión alguna.

* Crepúsculo * Mm Princesa Luna esto es ...

* Crepúsculo * Diferente a lo que nos contó.

Y así lo Hera las esperaba un mundo limitado como normal mente seria, no esperaron lo que observaron no aquella inmensidad que no parecía tener fin.

(Sonrisa de satisfacción y movimientos rápidos de cabeza para poder ver todo)

* Princesa Luna * Lo es, las dije que eran especiales.

Fue Pinkie quien las alertas antes de comenzar el espectáculo auténtico.

(Señalando con una pezuña)

* Pinkie * Miren.

Y al segundo exacto que paso primero fueron unos pocos pero, luego fueron millones de puntos que cubrieran el vacío original que fuera de su escenario, a aquéllos le siguieron miles de esferas de diferentes tamaños que aparecieron tan de repente como los puntos titilantes por todas partes.

* Pinkie * ¡Wow! ¡Parecen caramelos muy grandes!

Pero cada esfera era única y no había dos completamente iguales lo que lo permitió a la Princesa de la Noche reconocer sus naturalezas astrales.

* Princesa Luna * No creo que las cosas que hincar el diente a cualquiera de ellos Pinkie.

Pinkie. (Frotando cascos con expectación)

* Princesa Luna * No creo que planetas entero sepan muy dulces. (Conteniéndose la risa)

Aquella afirmación atrajo la atención de todos los elementos a la princesa en cuestión y con diferentes grados de asombro y horror por igual adornaron sus rostros antes de que Pinkie se volviera hacer escuchar.

* Pinkie * ¡Miren comienzan un moverse!

Y con aquella exclamación comenzaron a dispersarse en todas las direcciones hasta que hallaron su pareja de baile entre los puntos brillantes en el más espectacular vals jamás interpretados cuando las esferas más pequeñas se dirigieron ya sean solas y en grupos hacían sus respectivas órbitas entre las parejas Ya formadas.

Aquel espectáculo sin igual arrancó a todos los regalos de las progenitoras de tal. A sus guardianes sólo unas décadas mayores que ellas. Y un ser milenaria que tubo sueños, cómo la añoranza por encontrar ese lugar.

Fue cuando la princesa de la amistad interrumpió el silencio por el espectáculo observó y señaló el elefante en la habitación.

* Crepúsculo * Princesa Luna a ¿quién pertenece este sueño?

No es raro pero muy poco común ver un sueño compartido lo sabía bien la señora de los sueños pero nunca tan detallado como este.

* Princesa Luna * A nadie fue la contestación que recibió antes de que aclarara su confusión.

* Princesa Luna * Este es el sueño que comparten y crearon las juntas Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

Aquello las dejo aún más confusas, pero solo por un momento dado que la avalancha de comentarios y preguntas no se hiso esperarse.

* Rainbow Dash * Me imagino que podría reconocer más fácil mente.

* Rarity * Arco iris Dash el arte de este lugar es asombroso inspirador al punto que hace llorar a tu alma de gozo y conmueve hasta tú fibra más profunda.

(Lagrima deslizándose por el rostro)

* Applejack * Nunca imaginé en este ojo las pequeñas cantidades registradas.

(Encogiéndose y temblando)

* Fluttershy * Es muy hermoso pero también aterrador y si hay monstruos escondidos a la espera de algún pobre poni para devorar.

* Applejack * Sugarcube. Es un sueño no una pesadilla aquí nada te puede hacer daño.

* Princesa Luna * No puedo afirmar en este casó nada para lo que puedo prometer es sacarlas de aquí si algún daño es posible.

* Rainbow Dash * Cálmate Fluttershy si algo pasa para protegeremos ya ha oído a la Princesa.

* Crepúsculo * Princesa Luna estoy tratando de encontrar alguna estrella de referencia.

* Twilight * ¿Observable desde Equestria pero ninguno me es familiar?

* Crepúsculo * Es posible que los imaginados con tanto detalle siquiera.

* Princesa Luna * Me temo que el autor de esto es el único que podría decírtelo.

Mirando a su alrededor en busca de CMC se percataron que hacía falta una de sus compañeras de viajes.

* Crepúsculo * Donde está Pinkie?

* Fluttershy * no la veo desde que comenzó el baile.

* Raridad * O querida y si se ha extraviado aquí.

* Crepúsculo * Tenemos que encontrarla sin saber qué daño puede causar al sueño.

* Rainbow Dash * Miren allí.

Y tras seguir la dirección donde apuntaba el Pegaso technicolor se percataron de la disminución mancha de color rosa en el horizonte rumbo a la estrella más central del escenario.

A lo que con la intención fue interceptada por sus compañeras.

* Twilight * Que haces Pinkie porque te fuiste andando sola.

* Pinkie * Voy a hablar con las niñas que me hagan un planeta de caramelo.

Aquella declaración causó un montón de cabezas meneando en negación mientras sus pezuñas cubrían sus caras.

Y a una se escucha el grito de ¡PINKIE! Proferido por cinco y una princesa hacía todo lo posible por parar la risa con todas las fuerzas.

Las pequeñas no entendido que pasaba a su alrededor solo sabía que sólo unos segundos estaban en la nada lo siguiente que supieron que luces brillantes y planetas aparecieron de la nada para luego comenzar un girar alrededor de las luces para luego ser arrastradas al planeta más cercano Que tenía un mundo rocoso y árido donde se puede ver que el desierto era lo que dominaba la mayor parte del paisaje y dos enormes lunas.

Pero antes de que pudieran encontrar otras preguntas, otras personas se preocuparon por su atención y se quedaron congelados antes de que las personas observaran las princesas. Luna y Crepúsculo junto al resto de las Manes.

* Sweetie Belle * ¿Que asemos?

* Rareza * Las queridas relájense no las vuelven a regañarlas por el sueño tan maravilloso que tienen.

Ante lo que Rarity respondió a la pregunta de Sweetie Belle les hizo sudar balas y mil preguntas se arremolinaban para salir de las bocas pero fue Scootaloo en un ser la primera pregunta.

* Scootaloo * Como escuchan lo que se piensa en el agua de las Manes Seis y Luna se miraron y fueron esta ultima la que respondió.

* Princesa Luna * Mis pequeñas recuerdan ¿quién soy?

Y un unisonó respondieron las Crusaders Princesa Luna de la noche y los sueños.

(Señalando a las Mane Six)

* Princesa Luna * Creo que es lo que se explica en si mismo pero como los comunicamos en efecto en este momento estoy buscando de torre de difusión de radio para los otros para venir a su mente y admirar su sueño el de hace unas noches me impresiono pero este es Digno de ser inmortalizado para el disfrute de las generaciones futuras pero lo malo es que no puede ser un ser con los sueños.

* Princesa Luna * Lo que me recuerda que tengo unas preguntas.

Pero como si fuera de la bandera de salida de la Mane Seis comenzaron con su diatriba pero eso no se pudo Buscar con las emociones que se desvían desde lo que llevo al CMC a pedir silencio

* Apple Bloom * Una a la vez que no nos gusta que la cabeza con tanta emoción.

Aquello paso desapercibido para las maneras Six pero no para Luna que lo guardo para más tarde.

(Señalando al azar)

* Apple Bloom * Tu, que quieres saber?

* Rareza * Que las inspire para tener este sueño tan hermoso.

Y sin pensar en las consecuencias respondió lo primero que el vino a la mente.

* Scootaloo * Los recuerdos.

* Rarity * Perdóname querida pero no te entiendo que recuerdos pudieron inspirar este mundo debajo de los otros o los que están a su alrededor.

* Rainbow Dash * Me gustaría poder volar en ese mundo que tenía un tiempo admirando.

Y como si eso fuera del detonante fue traído por un vórtice de luz y desapareció ante la mirada aterrorizada de los cruzados y las miradas desconcertadas de las maniobras Mane Seis años una sonrisa que se vistió en el rostro de Luna que no paso desapercibido.

Por los pensamientos que se veía como Crepúsculo en medio de un ataque de ansiedad y un niño demasiado ansioso por salir de la clase un juego en los nuevos juegos inició un voltear en todas las direcciones en busca de algo que no hay tardo en encontrar un mundo que Tenía un color negro y naranja brillante fue su elección.

Y como Rainbow Dash antes de apunto y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

* Princesa Luna * Me gustaría poder caminar en ese mundo.

Y como ocurrió con Rainbow Dash un portal se abrió y trago a la Princesa Luna. Para ese momento las cruzadas tenían una conferencia de emergencia en el lugar.

* Scootaloo * Esto es malo muy malo.

* Bloom de Apple * No sabemos si estamos en peligro real, nosotras ya hemos experimentado los recuerdos mientras estábamos consientes y no nos dañaron.

* Sweetie Belle * No sé, sí soporten ver y sentir lo que hemos visto.

Aún que tenía todavía muy frescas las emociones de aquel primer recuerdo antes de que ellos piensen en Fluttershy pasar por aquello les parte el corazón. Mientras que continuaron su discusión el resto Mane Seis observo con expresiones de esperar hasta la ansiedad y una que podría también ser descrita como esperando su turno cuando ocurrió el regreso del primer viajero que para su sorpresa Princesa Luna que parecía que su suyo estaba El humo de un dragón que se ha ido a dormir una siesta de cien años en sus aposentos.

* Crepúsculo * ¿Princesa se encuentra bien parece algo perturba todo bien?

* Princesa Luna * Estoy bien querida Crepúsculo pero lo que él vio es más allá de lo que un mortal jamás puede imaginar no sé cómo pero que no recuerdo un sueño más bien recuerdos que pertenecen a ellas y no sé cómo es si quiera posible Eso

* Rareza * Princesa perdone que sea insistente pero no entiendo a que se refieren con lo de recuerdos no es todo un producto de su imaginación, en base a sus recuerdos?

* Princesa Luna * Querida Rareza perdonarme que no lo explico pero cuando vi lo que hiso Arco iris Dash no creer que encontrara no solo ser si no hay tres que hicieran lo que Star Swirl el Barbado alguna vez pudo ser un ser que no es de conocimiento Pero no hay comentarios, sé el primero ¿Dónde es esto? ¿Cuál es el / la punto de vista de esta foto?

* Princesa Luna * En el caso de él era una biblioteca con millas de libros.

* Princesa Luna * Pero para ellas es lo que más me parece más impresionante que de lo que jamás fue la biblioteca que ascendía al infinito y tener que ir algún libro y abrirlo. Aquí puedes observar lo que es y con solo pedirlo iras a él.

* Applejack * Espere un segundo como si fuera posible que estos mundos ...

(Observando fijamente al CMC)

* Applejack * ¿Qué recuerdos vemos recuerdos Princesa?

* Princesa Luna * Si querida Applejack son mundos de verdad dinámicos, cambiantes y violentos.

* Applejack * Pero eso es imposible si las canciones de las han sacado de Equestria menos del mundo como es siquiera posible que sean mundos cuando ningún poni jamás siquiera ha pensado que es posible en un su luna siquiera.

* Princesa Luna * Me temo que no tengo respuesta a esto pero lo que te puedo decir es que son hijo muy especiales tanto como ustedes y es tal vez mejor dejarlo así.

* Princesa Luna * Para salir de un mundo que entren, concentrarse en salir y digan lo primero que las venga a la mente y no se trate de atrapadas hasta que despierten las pequeñas.

* Princesa Luna * Fue algo que aprendí de la forma difícil en mi primer visita a los sueños de Star Swirl el Barbado.

Tras aquello un grito de ¡Que! Fue emitido y no tardaron en cuestionar por que se adentrarían en algo que no entendía y mucho menos se visto en miles de años.

* Fluttershy * Princesa no hay necesidad de despertarlas para que salga Rainbow Dash de donde se ha metido ya que no sabe cómo salir.

* Princesa Luna * No hay nada que hacer en las Pequeñas Ponis aun que el recuerdo de los niños no puede acertar el daño en ellos pero pueden intentlos, los sentidos y la mente parcial vivirlos algunos como en el que estuve bueno era algo complicado para explicar pero lo intentare.

* Princesa Luna * Cuando aparecí en el planeta como lo encontré en un mundo la mente total para el lugar era un planeta inhóspito volcánico, donde la ceniza gruesa cubría la mayor parte de su superficie y contaminaba su aire.

* Princesa Luna * El peligroso entorno es intenso con altos niveles de luz solar que proviene de su errático dúo de estrellas de las que me sorprende por su proximidad lo que me hizo pensar que ese era de un tiempo sin vida pero durante mi exploración me Sentí acechada y percibí por el rabillo del ojo sombras a la distancia pero por más que me acercara a ellas jamás pude descubrir que eran.

* Princesa Luna * Por lo que decidí continuar mi exploración pero por la órbita del planeta, cuando este paso cerca de los soles, las regiones enteras de su superficie se convierten en océanos fundidos de piedras. Por lo que pude observar se forman islas temporales en dichos océanos por causa del enfriamiento rápido mientras el planeta se aleja en la dirección a la gélida periferia del sistema lo que explica mi realidad apariencia estuve atrapada en esas islas hasta que Saludo del recuerdo.

* Princesa Luna * Aun que estos recuerdos pertenecen a ellas no hay experiencias de hijo que alguna vez vivieron como lo digiera Applejack nunca salvo mi hermana y yo. Mas nadie ha dejado nuestro mundo y lo mas legos que fueramos fuimos mi luna para observar un evento astronómico imposible de ver en el planeta.

* Crepúsculo * ¿Qué parte de la mente vivió? ¿Cómo podría vivir?

* Rareza * Eso sonaba más que horrible que se siquiera se planta en un mundo tan poco elegante.

* Fluttershy * Pero de quien es hijo y recuerdos de este no son las originales de las niñas.

* Princesa Luna * Eso no lo sé y me temo que no hay manera de averiguar de quien proviene pues no hay conoce hechizo que puede usarse para pasar memorias y experiencias de una mente a otra.

* Applejack * Mejor aun por que meterlos en la cabeza de las niñas y si intenta un serles algo para recupérauxos.

* Princesa Luna * No creo que algún ser que pueda viajar por las estrellas y conocer tantos mundos tiene por que centrar su atención en las pequeñas.

* Pinkie * Hechizo na, las pequeñas simplemente han conocido un extranjero que los sonidos de recuerdos como una forma de saludo y solo quiere reparar su nave para ir a casa.

A aquella afirmación de Pinkie provoco malestares más que las risas dieron la situación pero para las muchachas que eran lo más atentos posibles a la conversación que conocía quién era El remolino de la estrella el Barbado agradece un crepúsculo y las clases que da de hace mucho tiempo ya pero. El hecho de que la luna afirme que el soñaba las cosas parecidas la esperanza de encontrar información acerca de sus habilidades singulares pero cuando terminan la princesa la explicación les dijo que no hay así, aun si existiera tal material para leer ningún ser accesible a ellas. La afirmación de Pinkie les hiso recordar los pensamientos del ser cuando erróneamente pensó en encontrar una suya y una tota otra raza diferente.

Y por una vez concordaron en ese pensamiento, con ese ser, si las reacciones que están teniendo las hermanas serias el pensamiento de actuar del poni, si fuera el caso las princesas tendrían que hacen algo drástico para mantener una su gente de hacer algo, Lo que les causó calosfríos a las pequeñas y aun que por separado idearon un mismo plan para lo que tendrían que ser a la mañana siguiente.

Mientras esta debacle pasaba en un mundo de hielos perpetuos donde los glaciares daban forma al horizonte y las corrientes en chorro se internaban en cañones interminables como galerías de túneles por donde fluía como el agua en un río y donde auténticas obras de arte naturales por nacían por doquiera Que pasaba como amplios espacios donde la luz del sol podría penetrar hasta las rocas y crear un espectáculo inigualable de luces y sombras.

En ese lugar Arco iris Dash volaba sin importarle la capa de hielo que se formaba sobre ella pues volar acrobacias que serian imposibles en su mundo natal y acelerar de tal manera que sin esfuerzo realizar la Sonic Rainboom para poseer aquéllos escenarios que le provocaban tal placer Como volar en si mismo pero tras las horas de hacerlo empezó a desear ver mas y como ha entrado salió para encontrar una discusión algo por el hecho de que vio un Applejack ante algo que decía.

-Rainbow Dash- Everypony tiene que ver este lugar es increíble y esas cuevas y cañones son asombrosas para hacer acrobacias ...

Pero su improperio fue interrumpido por las miradas que sus amigas le daban.

* Rarity * Querida podría venir y ponerse tanto de lo que hablamos.

* Rareza * Creo que lo encontraras bastante esclarecedor.

Tras el comentario hecho y las miradas sobre ella, realizó un acercamiento y tomó la posición sentada para poder observarse mejor.

-Twilight- ¿Cuéntanos qué viste ?, ¿qué sentiste y dónde estabas?

-Archivo de arco iris-Ver vi algo increíble. Sentí el frío y la violencia con la que el viento por los lugares muy hermosos y espectaculares que sirvió de telón de fondo para mis increíbles acrobacias.

Aquella respuesta no era la que esperaba y solo consiguió que una situación y grabe se sintiera peor. Pero aquello no paso desapercibido para el poni que responde, y se percibe que las cejas de sus amigos usan como un nivel.

-Twilight- No en cuanto a ti si no a dónde estabas que era, como era?

-Rainbow Dash- Ha verlo ¿Por qué no te preguntas cómo poni normalmente lo haría?

-Rainbow Dash- Era un lugar frío más de lo que puedas imaginar. Por el viento en la libertad absoluta. Una compleja red de cordilleras pronunciadas e irregulares y valles abarcar el paisaje de todo el planeta. Alrededor de estas áreas, las violentas ráfagas de vientos catabálicos inducidos por la fuerza gravitacional que era fácilmente el mayor que el sentido a hasta hora.

Aquella descripción fascino al publico por diversos motivos algunos pensaron en ella con más respeto intelectual otros pensaron en los paisajes que encontraron y uno no quería pensar en el rugir del viento.

Y cuando más la observación más se percataron del hielo que cubría los pedazos de ella pero para las muchachas también una más fascinante por el hecho de que cuando describieron los recuerdos que pudieron recordarlos que atraen y que atraen una vez más su fascinación en lo que las estrellas guarda para el ser Descubierto por ellas Y desterraron sus miedos una vez más.

* Twilight * Fascinante pero totalmente diferente que el recuerdo que visito la Princesa Luna.

* Rareza * Tal vez un explorador en busca de algo.

* Princesa Luna * O tal vez una nómada.

* Fluttershy * Quizá buscaba otros seres.

Tras estas respuestas Rainbow Dash pidió que explicaran y tras otros cinco minutos de explicaciones comento.

* Arco iris Dash * Tal vez el va a esos mundos para volar en ellos.

* Applejack * Tal vez busca recursos.

* Pinkie * Niñas me preguntaba si quiere hacer un planeta de dulces? Recuerda el recuerdo que tiene

Y una vez más las Mane Seis encontraron presionando los cascos contra los rostros y agitando la cabeza pero fueron en esta ocasión las pequeñas que le respondieron.

* Bloom de Apple * Lo siento Pinkie no se si existe recuerdo así.

* Scootaloo * No sé si podamos crear algo así.

* Sweetie Belle * Lo siento pero prueba en los diferentes recuerdos de tal vez encuentres lo que buscas.

* Fluttershy * Mm niñas no hay algún lugar tranquilo para visitar.

Aquella declaración hizo morir la conversación y puso todos los ojos sobre el Pegaso que intento esconder el rostro a los presentes.

* Princesa Luna * Eso, Fluttershy nada malo te pasara solo recuerdos de los niños a explorar un poco.

* Crepúsculo * Me gusta que fueramos juntos así no extraviaremos a nadie.

Para cuando llegaron a un acuerdo de dónde ir. Las pequeñas y ahora desaparecieron hace tiempo sin que la mayoría de la cuenta.

Así comenzó la casería por los recuerdos.

* Crepúsculo * No, no, no, no, no hay nada que no se debe pasar por qué paso esto.

* Princesa Luna * Relajar mis amigos recuerden que están en sus sueños como visitantes y como no hay aquí para hacer de canguros solo observar y disfrutar de él.

Aquello no envió bien para los miembros más sobre protectores del grupo pero no pudieron hacer la réplica alguna cuando el monarca del sueño dijo que exploró el área sin perturbar el sueño.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5 Hablando en Sueños y Un Nuevo conocido.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes de comenzar esto es un FanFiction no soy dueño de Starcraft ni de My Little Poni ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Blizzard Entertainment y HASBRO por este medio ago. De su entender que esto lo ago. Por diversión sin planes de lucro así mismo en esta historia pueden aparecer personajes de otras historias para mi uso en este crossover me falto algo que mencionar?.A si la crítica la crítica constructiva siempre será apreciada.

El Centro de Mando.

Horas atrás mientras él ingeniero transportaba las alforjas al ascensor de acceso de la base para poder realizar reparaciones y ver que contenían aquellas diminutas bolsas.

Aún qué es común el escaneo completo cuando se a visto comprometido cualquier vehículo y dado que el había tenido los auto escáneres del VCE trabajando desde el momento que se expuso a la biosfera del planeta y había dado negativo a toxinas y patógenos infecciosos en el aire. Lamentablemente esta vez el protocolo de riesgo biológico fue diferente dado que había una sustancia que recubría parte de la cabina por el líquido que fue secretado desde el extremo con forma de lanza curva que fuera detenido por la paca de espesor de neoaceró que cubría la parte trasera de una de las pantallas aún que realizándose un estudio más profundó se podía ver áreas de la máquina que habían sido personalizadas, lo que no era anormal.

Cuando las alarmas saltaron a todo volumen. Lo que lo sacara de sus pensamientos, seguido de la IA.

-IA- Alerta patógeno detectado vio escáner identificando.

-IA- Comparando con la base de datos encontrada concordancia.

-IA- Identificación positiva: RABIA.

-Ingeniero- Como carajo es eso posible.

-Ingeniero- La RABIA fue una de las enfermedades que solo se catalogaron y no se pusieron muestras en crió en ninguno de los cargueros.

-Ingeniero- Como carajo puede a ver una enfermedad que nunca existió en este sector.

-IA- Indeterminable sin más pruebas en un vio laboratorios para descomponer las cadenas proteínicas es indeterminable el cómo.

-Ingeniero- Quiero que tomes tanto del contaminante para pruebas prepara para descontaminación completa.

-IA- Protocolo cuarentena fase dos en vigor.

Des pues de que acabara de moverse hasta su puerto de trabajo y hangar asignado al VCE detono los sellos de seguridad para desprender la puerta de la cabina dañada y anclarse a la base de mantenimiento del chasis. Y liberando el arnés que lo mantenía asegurado al asiento firmemente en caso de accidente.

Para poder salir y caminar sobre el muelle de mantenimiento mientras robots controlados por la IA se acercaban rumbo a la maquina muy dañada para llevar acabó su asignación.

Casi quince metros de distancia eran a los accesos de la base pero bien savia que esa puerta estaría sellada así que tuvo que caminar hasta el ala de aislamiento médico de la percha de los VCE.

Para posterior mente acceder y desligarse de toda su ropa y entregarla a otro dron para que fuera llevada a aislamiento en cuarentena para análisis.

Y luego ingreso en la ducha descontaminante para ser lavado por brazos robóticos a conciencia.

Hunos buenos minutos después salió del área de duchas a un segundo pasillo que era un vio escáner capaz de detectar los más mínimos trazos de patógenos infecciosos en el cuerpo Terran y aun era un misterio como el virus Zerg fue capaz de pasarlo por alto aun a hora.

-Ingeniero- Y bien mi estado Ayudante.

-Ayudante- No se detectan vio señales anómalas presentes pude acceder a la bahía médica.

-Ingeniero- Genial más pruebas vamos a ello.

Tras unas pruebas más que dieron negativo a todo la IA desactivo la cuarentena de acceso al resto de las instalaciones.

Para incomodidad del Terran fue privado de su única ropa pero no importaba mucho dado que poseía constructoras automáticas en el centro de mando que le tendrían más preparada en algunos minutos y mientras esperaba a que estas terminarán su ensamblaje.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante cómo va la implementación del protocolo.

-IA- Progreso satisfactorio dentro de los parámetros aceptables recolección completada y puesta en aislamiento.

-Ingeniero- Prepárala para conservación criogénica.

-IA- Muestra dos párese no encontrarse contaminada pero expuesta.

-Ingeniero- Muestra dos? Ayudante explica.

-IA- Muestra contenida en la tenaza.

-Ingeniero- A las alforjas de los equinos.

-Ingeniero- Un minuto.

-Ingeniero- No comiences con la incineración extrae y aísla.

-IA- Modificados parámetros de protocolos.

-IA- Extrayendo objeto catalogado como muestra dos.

Quince segundos más tarde un nuevo juego de equipo para operador salía del fabricante automático aunque tardo cerca de dos minutos para estar completamente vestido y en la ala de aislamiento de la bahía medica pudo observar los primeros escáneres hacer su trabajo y dar sus resultados.

A los pocos segundos logro determinar que la infección era nula en ellos salvo en el área donde estuvieron en contacto con la tenaza lo que demostró que fue contaminación cruzada y lo que se eliminó para seguridad mediante la incineración con fuego de las bolsas después de la extracción de los contenidos que eran extrañamente familiares tres libretas unos lápices unos binoculares una brújula un mapa y tres botellas con algún liquido en el interior.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante que contienen las botellas.

-IA- Analizando…

-IA- Rastros de sustancias vegetal y mineral, estimación próxima por la degradación de los materiales implica menos de doce horas desde su preparación.

-Ingeniero- Amplia exploración quiero un registro molecular de lo que es.

-IA- Trazas de moléculas complejas y sustancias puras para un análisis más preciso un laboratorio de ciencias es necesario para realizar análisis más complejos.

-Ingeniero- Muy bien eso me suena a medicinas manufacturadas en casa y por el tiempo debe de ser de un lugar cercano, tal vez se dirigen o venían.

Tras un análisis más se determino que era seguro para acceder a las muestras tras su descontaminación y tan solo un minuto más tarde se abrió la puerta que permitía el acceso al área y unos metros más adelante se encontraba la puerta del área de aislamiento de la bahía medica.

Tras acezar al área se acercó a la plancha de metal que se encontraba en la ubicación con los objetos y al pasar la mano por encima y acercando los pequeños cuadernos que no podían ser más grandes que el cuaderno que obsequio a hace años.

Los abrió para encontrar algunos dibujos y escritura pero total mente diferente a la que era del común lo que le hiso recordar, las guerras de gremios de hace años cuando aún era un novato que hacia sus prácticas para la universidad de Tarsonis sede de la confederación. Lo que le hiso formular un plan.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante cuanto para terminar la incineración del hangar de los VCE para realizar reparaciones?

-IA- Un minuto más para finalización de la fase dos de cuatro, treinta minutos para la fase tres y treinta minutos para la fase cuatro.

-Ingeniero- Una hora entonces para realizar mis preparativos y hacer planes, pero primero necesito comer.

-IA- Cinco minutos para la carga de raciones esté lista para consumo.

-Ingeniero- Bien, Ayudante tenemos forma de reproducir el diseño de las bolsas que encontré es mejor regresar o entregar la medicina para no generar desconfianza con esta gente tal vez los últimos miembros de los gremios he.

-IA- Imposible recrear los materiales orgánicos sintieses sintético puede funcionar mejor que el original.

Y tras esas palabras de confirmación de la IA, él Ingeniero se trasladó en dirección a las constructoras para esperar el nuevo pedido de artículos, que se programó para entregar antes de la hora, para tener los artículos regresados a sus legítimos dueños.

El caminar por un centro de mando vacío era tan extraño para el ingeniero. Dado que por lo general son el centro neurálgico de las colonias y exploraciones de todo tipo para los Terran, por todo el sector koprulu en ellos cientos de operativos y personal trabajan, viven, investigan y trazan sus planes pero un Terran solo no puede ocupar todas las aéreas y hacer el trabajo de un centro de mando operativo de ello era el hecho que tener que dejar las medidas completas a la discreción de la IA, que podría fácilmente ser causa para acabar en prisión por negligencia en la operación.

En el tercer nivel en el área de vivienda se encuentra el área de descanso y las aéreas comunes que por lo general eran llenas de diversas cosas pero en este lugar eran paredes relucientes de neoaceró sin nada más que pintura protectora para cubrirlas y en una de esas zonas un Ingeniero comida su primera comida en cuatro días de pernocta sin importarle que fueran galletas a base de algas y pasta de proteínas.

Espero que aquello fuera lo más terrible que tuviera que consumir pero bien sabía que no debía ingerir materia solida después de tanto tiempo sin consumir tal pero para su sorpresa aquello no fue tan malo o el hambre ayudó hacerlo más aceptable y casi quince minutos él había terminado su ración y llevó la charola con los desperdicios y los tiro en el conducto que los lleva a aúna cámara de reciclaje y colocara la charola en un dispositivo automático de limpieza.

Caminando hasta una agitación que usaría abrió la puerta y encontró una cama individual y una terminal de computadora con una silla y un pequeño closet lo estándar en cualquier habitación de los operarios y dado su cansancio se despojó de su indumentaria y se recostó sobre la cama y se durmió no sin antes ordenará.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante despiértame en cuanto acabes de remplazar las partes dañadas del VCE.

-IA- Comenzando reparaciones en cuarenta minutos de la unidad.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde un baile de maquinaria pesada ocurría en el hangar de los VCE y uno chasis estaba siendo desmontado y partes de él eran extraídas y sustituidas por otras recién fabricadas a base de los minerales en el felicito lo que le dejara una apariencia reluciente en algunas áreas y un tapis de soldaduras le recorriera en las partes del chasis que aún eran funcionales.

Una hora cuarenta minutos más tarde el VCE era una vez más en pleno rendimiento operativo.

-IA- Operador reparaciones completadas.

-IA- Operador necesario purgar el MIRD tras la descontaminación.

El ingeniero aun dormía tras los intentos de despertar de la IA pero esto no duro mucho cuando sonaron las alarmas en el recinto a todo volumen.

Y cual se tratara de la señal de salida el ingeniero se había levantado vestido y recuperado la consienta en tiempo récor.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante que está pasando.

Para su sorpresa y enojó solo le estaban despertando según sus órdenes y tras un minuto de explicaciones salió de la habitación tomada y avanzó por los pasillos al ascensor mas cercano para ir al área de fabricación para recolectar los productos terminados y cargarlos con los contenidos de los originales.

Era claramente diferentes en casi todos los sentidos en vez de ser una sola bolsa estos estaban divididos en múltiples compartimentos para facilitarle la colocación y sustracción de cualquier objeto, como también era forrado por dentro con una capa de aceroplástico y por fuera tenia placas de neoaceró para la integridad estructural del mismo y para comodidad del usuario tenia almohadillas ergonómicas en la parte de contacto lo que debería permitir que andarán sin lastimarse o sobre esforzarse por periodos más largos y quedando de tonalidades azul acero y lo que parecía ser las marcas del propietario aunque iguales diferentes en la parte central lo que hace pensar que tal vez ésos equinos eran entrenados como los sabuesos de rescate como en la Tierra hace siglos ya.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante incluso utilizaste los símbolos sobre las alforjas originales buen trabajó.

-IA- Solicito lo más cercano al original como fuera posible.

-Ingeniero- Con esto listo solo falta purgar los bancos de datos del VCE de forma manual y reinstalar el MIRD.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante copiaste toda la información de programas y diseños de estructuras como solicite.

-IA- La copia de seguridad estará lista en unos minutos la cantidad de datos en la unidad era inusual mente grande y compleja.

-IA- La mayoría de ello está altamente encriptados y protegidos tomara algo de tiempo para romper la codificación y obtener los datos.

-Ingeniero- Eso es inusual por lo general solo debería tener cargado los diseños estándar los VCE del laboratorio me pregunto a quien perteneció esta máquina si no era del laboratorio.

-IA- Designación del usuario original Teniente F. Hernández Rangers de Raynor.

-Ingeniero- Un miembro de las fuerzas de Raynor supongo que de ahí las modificaciones y el arnés no pensé que lo implementar tan rápido a supongo que le di demasiado crédito a los de I+D bueno será mejor no arriesgar mucho la máquina podrían tener algunas tecnologías únicas.

Hangar de los VCE unos minutos más tarde mientras se ponía la unidad de nuevo en línea para la última etapa de su puesta a punto el operador flexionó para trabajar en el mecanismo del articulador que conocía tan bien. El articulador estándar no incluía pero este no era para nada estándar con un arnés moldeado que se ajustaba al cuerpo del operador y que podía leer sus movimientos más pequeños y traducirlos al mecanismo del VCE. El módulo integrado de retroalimentación dinámica el MIRD, o si un Zergling se subía en la espalda, el ¡MIERDA! generaba respuestas táctiles y le daba al operador una aproximación bastante cercana de lo que sentiría si las enormes extremidades de la máquina fuesen las suyas. Era un equipo de tan fiable que el protectorado había negociado la patente a cambio de unas fuertes cantidades de recursos créditos e información y otros privilegios para el comandante Jaime Raynor y su personal.

-Ingeniero- Listo con esto deben de estar listos para la purga Ayudante prepara para cargar copias a los núcleos limpios solo instala lo necesario para operar cuando regrese puedes hacer la carga completa de las copias de seguridad.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante has tenido éxito en la desencriptación?

-IA- Comenzando carga de software en hardware movimiento y equilibrio cargando carga completa. Comenzando carga de cartografía 3D en tiempo real comenzando, cargando datos registrados de navegación completado listo para operar reinicio satisfactorio.

-IA- Aun en proceso de análisis de algoritmo complejo.

-IA- Se estima que en veinticuatro horas se tendrá un conocimiento completo de su encriptación y una semana para su libre acceso a su contenido.

Tras unos minutos de calibración el arnés empezó a acoplar con el operador lo que le permitió sentir la maquina algo que no ocurrió la primera vez que acoplara dado que la uso en manual en todo momento pero a hora podía sentir cada parte de la maquina hacerse parte de él era una experiencia indescriptible pero tan normal y familiar qué daba miedo lo que se podría hacer y con un pequeño movimiento se había parado sin siquiera tener que utilizar el impulsor para compensar como normalmente se aria con ese tipo de equipó unos minutos más tarde la aceptación del arnés vertebral y la calibración.

Moverse por un bosque en el crepúsculo es considerado una estupidez absoluta pero con el arnés funcionando para vincularle hacia que moverse de manera precisa aun cuando se estaba un metro y medio del suelo fuera como estar de pie sobre sus propios pies aun si se está sentado lo que le permitió avanzar a una velocidad en campo traviesa nunca antes experimentadas por él. Gracias a ello no tuvo problemas para ralentizar su paso ante su pequeña maratón a orillas del bosque y observar delante de él un área abierta. Sin ningún tipo de obstáculo algo que esperas ver de un área de prospección urbana pero no había ni construcciones en proceso ni maquinaria humana alguna pero haciendo un barrido con los sensores del VCE se detectó unas luces a lo legos algo que parecía un centro urbano mínimo y más legos una amplia zona de cultivos, manzanos y manzanos y a lo legos una casa de dos plantas que estaba junto a un granero lo que indicaba que era una granja y posiblemente el lugar donde vinieron o se dirigían los equinos.

Tras la traza de un mapa topográfico del área y colocar un sensor perimetral para ubicar por donde el VCE había salido del bosque si la cosa iba al sur.

Una hora más aproximada mente desde que había partido desde el centro de mando y a hora estaba delante de una casa que estaba iluminada desde el interior pero no podía dejar de sentir que algo estaba mal pero no podía poner el pensamiento en que era pero a hora que estaba allí solo le quedaba seguir adelante pero lo que paso después no era lo que esperaba afortunada mente era similar para el equino que atendió a la puerta.

Correr a campo traviesa en un VCE como si el mismísimo enjambre te persiguiera dirigido por la mismísima reina de espadas no era ni siquiera la mitad del miedo que el Ingeniero sentía. Todos los Terran en general soñaban con el primer contacto pero cuando ocurrió no fue como se soñó pero aun así como ocurrió para ellos estos extraños podrían ser arrastrados a algo para lo que no estaban preparados.

/Ingeniero/ Un pecado más para mi larga lista ya el exterminio de una rasa entera por mi insensatez no me basto con desarrollar aquel juguete del diablo no a hora una especie joven ha de pagar con su existencia a mi estupidez debo dejar este planeta cuanto antes no debo causar más daño del que ya e causado, dios esos pequeños que pensé en comerme el trauma que les abre dejado de por vida.

-IA- Operador sucede algo los vio datos de su VCE están en critico necesita asistencia?

-Ingeniero- Ayudante planea un cronograma de extracción de recursos para la reparación de la nave de transporte déjalo lo más justo de tiempo que puedas.

-IA- Calculando a una tasa de extracción actual seria cerca de seis meses para hacer funcional la nave en parámetros aceptables para el escape atmosférico del planeta y el reingreso.

-Ingeniero- Es el mejor escenario con la actual extracción debemos acelerar este calendario será imposible pasar desapercibidos por tanto tiempo más aun después de lo que he hecho.

-IA- Con más operadores podríamos descender el tiempo a tres meses mientras mantengamos el actual índice de extracción.

-Ingeniero- Ojala los tuviera.

-Ingeniero- Ayudante prepara el perímetro defensivo no quiero que ataques a menos que seamos atacados y si es posible mantener la supresión lo mas silenciosamente que se pueda.

-IA- Protocolo de seguridad actualizado.

-Ingeniero- Prepara el hangar para mi llegada creo que necesito mas sueño y una copa o dos.

Él transitó des de la granja al centro de mandó fue mucho más rápido esta vez y fue un recorrido casi sin problemas salvo un par de criaturas de madera que lo seguían a distancia y lo siguieran hasta el perímetro de la basé para luego marchar.

Al acceder al hangar el ingeniero se encontró reflexionando sobre la situación pero lo dejo casi de inmediato.

El cansancio ya había tomado gran parte de su resistencia y la adrenalina que a había fluido desde que vio al equino en la puerta casi se ha agotado lo que le estaba haciendo perder la conciencia durante lapsos más agudos lo que podía ser mortal en su situación pero gracias a que no tuvo que pasar por descontaminación alcanzó el elevador central y de alguna forma logró llegar a la cama antes de perder el conocimiento y entrar al mundo de los sueños pero esta noche sería diferente.

El sueño del Ingeniero era normalmente con el vacío desde hace años había sido de esa forma pero no en esta ocasión era así en sus sueños eran especial mente vividos pero el de ese momento era algo totalmente opuesto era una espesa bruma que le hablaba desde muy lejos.

Pero el cansancio era tal que la voz fue ignorada para descansar.


End file.
